Looking After You
by withlovebuggythefirst
Summary: Killian likes Emma. Emma likes Killian. But the romance is cheated when they both don't have the nerve to finally just... talk. So, they admire from afar. Captain Swan AU. Multi-drabble fic. Updated about every two/three days!
1. I: Pretty Woman

**Prompt: Killian likes Emma. Emma likes Killian. But the romance is cheated when they both don't have the nerve to finally just... talk. So, they admire from afar. Captain Swan AU. Multiple-drabble fic. Updated about every two days.**

**(A/N: Hullo guys! :D This new story I wrote literally the day I thought about the idea is here for you little munchkins to read! I'm really excited to write this, and, to anyone reading Happy Endings (another OUAT story I proudly wrote), no, I am NOT going on with it. But keep in mind, I am going to, in the future, write little stories and stuff whilst writing another occasionally. So... **

**BE PREPAAAAAAAARED~**

**(Ah, movie references. *wipes stray laughing tear from eye* Classic.)**

**One drabble every two days, btw! Don't forget!**

**You guys remember Hook watching over Emma in season 3? Yeah, my idea sorta comes from that point of view. I really loved his expression of care and compassion, and *hopefully* love in his eyes, like it's his true responsibility to look after her, even though he had to restrain himself. I think it comes naturally for Killian, as a person, to love people so much (as seen in scenes with Liam dying *becoming a deadly pirate for his love for his brother* and protecting Milah in vain when she dies *damn trying to avenge her for 300+ years!*), and I admire that in a person. **

**With Emma, I want her to, no offense, work harder for the relationship, even though it looks like she is trying a bit harder this season, which, of course, is great! (SPOIER ALERT AHEAD) It's exciting to know that the producers are planning to let her do so for season 4, ESPECIALLY with Hook's heart being ripped out. My heart was being torn to shreds when I heard those rumours that he might die (from websites like EW). LIKE EFFING NO HE ISN'T. But if he does I'm going to seriously shank Horowitz and Kitsis. You're free to join me. **

**Well, enough talk from me. :P Let's just get on to the story now...**

**Warnings:**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended for anything you recognise here. All rights reserved.**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**Looking After You**

How interesting a person she was.

Killian watched intently as the pretty lass practically pranced away in the deep green grass of the park. He was trying to get himself to see just how beautiful today was in Storybrooke, but he was _so _distracted by something he felt was, perhaps, more beautiful in front of him than just his surroundings.

He knew it was strange - abnormal, even - to admire such a person when... you didn't even know them. He didn't know, perhaps she was a prissy little mean girl like many of the others in his school were, but he just couldn't stamp out that feeling that that prediction was incorrect. Because there was so much wonder and innocence _and so much brightness_ in those big, emerald green eyes, that Milah just _didn't _have in her dull blue ones. Killian knew it wasn't right, comparing her to other women like so, but it seemed it wasn't to be helped.

It was because... she looked different. In the good way.

He began to unconsciously dog-ear his copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, biting his lip in thought. Looking behind him, he saw the dark, burnished colour of brown of tree bark of the leafy tree he was leaning against only seconds before. But within that brown he saw her cute copper belt which was secure around her waist. Looking up, Killian saw an luscious red apple, lonely within the jade leaves and pointy branches among it, making him think of her mouth and lips, smiling and laughing among the sea of green grass, with rare patches of dirt all around.

He saw _her,_ _her, her _everywhere.

A male voice called out to the beautiful woman, and she ran out of the park's lovely greenery, only to run back and pick up a single dandelion before running again and out of his life, wisps of golden hair in tow.

Killian sighed and returned to _Chapter Fourteen: Felix Felicis. _Damn him if he didn't want that right now.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Yeah, that was a bigger type of drabble for sure, but I think you would've liked it! **

**...Well, do you?**

**Tell me through reviews and PMs (Also if you have a suggestion for this story feel free to PM me for that, too), and i'll be sure to acknowledge and read it!**

**Show me via favs and follows! I'll be glad to find you reading again for the next chapter. :D And, if you like this story so far (unbelievably so, if you actually do it), share it with your fabulous friends! I'd love more of you awesome people here.**

**Do you think stalkerish for this story? I dunno. I think it's cute. :)**

**Come back in two days time for the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	2. II: Good Deeds

**(A/N: I've been expeeeecting you~**

**Haha, just kidding. It's good to be back! :D Ready for the next little drabble? *I literally have noting else to say to you guys cough cough***

**Would you do me the honour of please...**

**Reviewing? **

**...**

**What, you thought I was going to ask for you hand in marriage? I am WAY too fab for you ;* My sass is going to take over the world. No big deal.**

**But seriously, though. Your opinion means a lot to me, and honestly I wish I could read minds, but I can't. So project your feelings, queries, blah blah's to me! I'm open, guys!**

**I'm especially thankful for all of the follows I've gotten so far, but i'm afraid my fav box feels pretty envious.**

**Haha, who said I was asking you to fav this? *rubs shoulder cough cough***

**Ahem, nothing, hehe.**

**Warnings: Some weird jokes. Sort-of stalking. Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Two words: don't own. That enough for you, government?!**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

An intriguing man he was.

Emma, sitting in a local mall Starbucks at the local mall, ripped her gaze away from her friend (who was, admittedly, talking about useless things like purses and makeup and all that, and she didn't want to be all that involved), so _distracted _by his everything. Leather jacket tightly fitted around his shoulders, he smiled at his man-friend and held up a wait-a-second finger as a shrill cry was heard around the shopping centre. His friend nodded.

Unexpectedly for Emma, for she had thought that he was just _on his way to the little men's room, _the man crouched down to a crying 5-year-old, care and compassion filling his facial features.

She couldn't help it. She smiled, titling her head in affection.

It was quite rare of a man of such build to act like this. Not many were exactly family-oriented, if you catch my drift.

Tilting the little boy's head up slightly to look at him, the man looked over him understandingly, then turned his gaze to what was clenched in his chubby fingers. Emma could make out a large, plush dog, which was messily sewn together, patches of material was missing, had lost an eye, but she could see that that toy probably meant the world to the small child.

"What's his name?" The man asked curiously, his voice smooth and comforting, and his accent curling the ends of the words like ribbon. The kid opened his tear-filled eyes, sniffling adorably.

"_Her _name." he replied, petting the misshapen dog possessively. It was the little things that made the blonde appreciate the world for once. All the little things. At that, the cerulean-eyed man laughed. A deep, melodious thing it was. "Aye, sorry. What's _her _name?"

"Azure. Azure the doggie! It sounds cool!" The child smiled with glee, no trace of ever having cried seen any longer. Azure. Blue. Like his eyes. Azure was the word you could get closest to describing the almost faint colour of them.

"That it does, lad."

"My mommy says it's boring, but I think it suits her. Manny's _my _name, and _that _suits me, right?" The kid was_ far_ too adorable for his own good. The man raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Speaking of which, where _is _your mother, Manny?"

"I dunno." Manny said bluntly. Chuckling, the man took Manny's chubby little hand in his huge one.

"Then we know exactly what we're going to do next, don't we?" They smiled in unison, walking off in the direction of the Services lady.

This man was far too perfect. She was finally snapped out of her daydream by Elsa throwing the remains of her glass of water in her face.

"Hey!" the blonde spluttered furiously, water dripping down her jaw and onto her shirt like a drowned puppy. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You daydreaming about you and that dude frolicking on the beach, watching the sun going down below the shimmering, beautiful ocean while you talk about your future together, _while you weren't listening to me!" _Her friend deadpanned.

"First, I'm horrible with sand and water in general," Emma began, collecting some napkins from the table, wiping half on her face, half on her shirt. Elsa agreed with the first notion, and nodded admittedly. "Second, I think, with that much lovey-dovey stuff, you could be the next Twilight-writer-chick. Very nice adjectives. And third, we don't even know each other. That would be totally creepy. Especially coming from _you._"

Sighing, Elsa rolled her eyes. "Come on. Don't you believe in love at first stalk- I mean, sight?" Emma pushed her friend's shoulder good-heartedly.

"HA HA. Very funny, Elsa. Isn't that how you met Hans?"

"Not important."

"Whatever. You're weird."

"Meh. Never bothered me anyway." The architect shrugged indifferently. She knew her friend was in denial, and _especially _knew what love looked like.

Well, at least what her idea of love was, anyway.

She peered behind her, trying to catch a glimpse of the man, but (quite stereotypically, in fact) he was already gone.

"Aw, I missed him!" Elsa mock-pouted. "He must've been an interesting specimen.'

But thoughtful Emma ignored her tease.

"Interesting indeed."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Elsa and Emma, Killian and Manny... Adorable. **

**Leave a review and/or a fav or follow (if you haven't already) if you especially enjoyed this and want to hear more! :D I love you guys!**

**In two days time, comes the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	3. III: Ignorance is Bliss

**(A/N: *boop* Hello dear readers and I'm glad you're still here to enjoy the ride! ^0^ It's a pleasure to write here for you, and sometimes I feel it's like the essence of my existence. Seriously. I'm so tired after swimming practise today, I have a papercut on my finger which hurts whenever I type and I don't even know why I love you guys so much that I'm actually doing this shit. xD **

**These little stories/chapters are in the same time frame we're in, just so that you know. This is exciting, because this story (or whatever it is *shrugs*) is going to be going on for a while, which means that there might even be like a little Christmas + New Years special! ^o^ But please note there may be some time jumps here and there, due to my impatience of time. Apologies.)**

**Warnings: Sarcasm like always. Abuse to certain Sony products and other inanimate objects.**

**Disclaimer: Hue. This is getting old. I don't own nor profit from this piece of work or OUAT (or basically anything you recognise here) and if I did I'd be using like a hoverboard-computer thing instead of a little laptop like this one. _AND _I'd be making it rain on dem hoses. Those gardening appliances. **

**Don't judge me.**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

No. No she was absolutely _not _stalking him.

He was just... going to the same places she was.

_Yeah, you go tell yourself that, _Brain-Emma said sarcastically. She hated it when she was right.

The blonde furrowed a brow intently, even though it looked kind of strange for her to be sipping through a straw for a not-so-delicious milkshake she got ten minutes ago, too. What kind of business had this man here, in _her _workplace, in her city, she wondered.

Emma snapped out of it. Since when was it her business for her to know everything about this man? She had, indeed, seen, not even _talked _to this guy like literally two days ago and she already thought she knew the guy. Damn did she feel pathetic.

Pretty boys never really caught her attention most of the time. So why was now an exception?

Ignoring her drink from this point on, Emma chewed on a pencil unintentionally in thought (she most likely believed subconsciously that it was a breadstick or something the way she was going), looking around the law firm to see the cerulean-eyed man smile politely at some of Emma's fellow co-workers. The ladies practically swooned, while the men silently glared at him, jealousy overruling their judgement. Whenever they turned a new page to a book, or a contract, they would slam it down roughly without realizing it. One of the guys (a cute blonde dude, if you want to know _so _badly) did it so hard to his laptop it broke. He looked up and around him, looked down to his Sony in a mixture of shock and irritation, and gingerly proceeded to the nearest exit. He was probably going to have to get a new one, and he literally _just _replaced the last one (he has issues)!

Her life _had _been turning into a stereotypical chick-flick!

Huh, who knew?

Well, Emma could imagine that her friend David and his lady friend Mary Margeret weren't doing any of the sort. They were already so well in love or whatever that this mystery man probably didn't even make a dent on them.

And she could cross off Graham off her list, too. He wasn't the jealous type, and, even though he and the blonde had reciprocated feeling for each other (even though she couldn't see why she thought such a fact would matter in a situation like this) before, they'd end up letting each other go, both enjoying the life of being single. Graham was one of her closest friends, along with David, MM, Elsa, Ruby, and everyone else in the world who didn't exactly want to rip her head off.

Neal she could see was green with envy a few work-tables away, and she wished he were more like Graham sometimes.

(Or all the time, it seemed.)

He seemed to know that Emma was looking at him and at his monster of jealousy, so he just rolled his eyes, irritated in the slightest, and went back to his paperwork, muttering inaudibly under his breath. A classic ex he was. Well, so was Walsh. He, however, she could put up with better though. Neal was truly a lost cause.

Emma looked back at the mystery man to see him talking and handing over a case file over to Regina, her boss. Giving a tight smile, she headed back to her desk, muttering something about _'an insufferable know-it-all'_. Meh. Regina could just be hating on the Harry Potter character Hermione, she guessed. It would be suitable for her, as Severus Snape suited her nature.

She smiled deviously.

Then, she wondered, what could possibly be in that file. Emma and a couple of her friends worked at the law facility Regina's family had run for generations, _Mills and Co._, taking up the law for all cases. The blonde mostly dealt with cases that had to do with abuse, adoption, kidnapping, and a couple of cases on rape (associating with the SVU unit in New York for one) here and there, so she doubted any of the above could possibly be a problem of his. Besides, all the man gave Regina was a file. Didn't really have to be his, did it?

And there she went again, talking as if she knew the man.

Damn was she hopeless with her assuming problems.

From chewing on the end of the pencil she was using, a few eraser clumps fell into her mouth, and, realising so disgustedly, she tried to nonchalantly take a tissue and spit them out. Wouldn't _that _look attractive!

Emma only noticed now some stubble on the pretty boy's face, faint but still so recognisable even from the distance away Emma was from him. She attempted to remember, recognise each little feature and part of this man's face, as you don't exactly see many men from the likes of him. Emma almost wanted to at his tight, uncomfortable expression on his face, contrasting so much compared to that of which just two days ago. If he were a girl, his rest-bitchy face would be _perfect._

But no, she should joke as such in the likes of this depressing place. Emma sniggered under her breath. Meh, she didn't care. Maybe the face was just because he had the unfortunate luck to associate and make small talk while he was waiting with cranky Walsh, who was, once again, glaring like a little 5-year-old (less mature than little Manny, perhaps), as if he'd taken away his favourite action figure.

The blonde smiled at his ignorance to Neal's petty glares and put-downs. Strong personality, she liked it. Dislike to that doofus, she liked it even more.

"Miss Swan, if you'd be _ever _so polite and focus on your lovely stack of paperwork and schedules instead of Mr Cassidy's new client over there, that'd be great!"

Emma had forgotten about Regina and her mock-cheerfulness (and being Snape). And how ineffective it was. She rolled her eyes and got back to work, swiping her screen to the next slide of her presentation and looked at the work she'd done.

Wait. _Neal's _new client? Wow, did she feel sorry for that guy. Pat pat, random hot dude, pat pat.

She didn't see the man smirk from all those desks away, the busy lass. Or Neal internally screaming and wringing out his neck, for that matter.

How lovely ignorance can be.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Well, there you have it folks! Another two days too long for you? ;P Don't fret, my pet. You'll survive. Just slowly leave a review on this page on this page and no-one will be harmed.**

**Just kidding. You don't have to if you don't want to, and I'm sorry if it sounds like I was forcing you to. That's rude and I apologise sincerely.**

**Anyhow, in two days time you'll hope to see the next chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	4. IV: Where My Demons Hide

**(A/N: Welcome back after those _horribly _long two days, and I'm so pleased to see that you guys actually liked it! Listening to Imagine Dragons' (one of my favourite bands EVER) _Demons _is basically how I felt these last few days *and what the chapter is based on, and is sort of linked with ID's _Bleeding Out, _too*.**

**I'm more wise now, in a way. It doesn't really matter how many reviews you get, or favs or follows, it's the people that read and me who writes that matters, and for all I know there could be some people who read this story patiently two days after the next who may not 'follow' it exactly, but always come back to read. You guys are so adorable, honestly.**

**I'm, again, sorry if I ever made you feel like I ever forced you to just click a button. It may mean something to other writer/people (maybe people trying to find a good read here on FanFiction judged this story by how many whatevers I got. *shrugs*) but to me, I still love writing, and no matter how many people do that, I won't get any less mature about this. Even if I get a bad review or whatever, i'm still going to be alive and writing. But even so, I request that you will be respectful. :) I'm not really saying _not _to do any of the things I talked about just now - in fact, feel free to! - just how I feel about it. And to those who have done the things I just said, don't feel bad in any way. I don't mean to offend you at all, promise.**

**Be fabulous like always guys!~)**

**Warnings: 'Swearing'. Angsty, angry, sad Killian.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise. What are you looking at me for? O.o**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**Where my Demons Hide**

Killian wasn't familiar with such hot days here in Maine. He was just so familiar with the breezy, cool weather around him that he just forgot his warm, sunny days out of Storybrooke.

This foreign feeling was explored further when he was able (for the first time in seemingly forever) to wear some other than leather pants, even though it was sort of his thing to do so. The birds chirped with glee on the other side of his window, leaves silently falling from the large oak tree he'd planted in his backyard with Liam when they were mere lads. It gave him hope, as trees planted by such bad gardeners, which, of thte bunch, included Killian, were extremely lucky to still live, especially after all those years.

Killian could remember that beautiful day like a dream; it was so hard to pinpoint each detail, and there was so little time...

Although the weather was in such high spirits, he wasn't. What, should the way the world feels dictate the way he does?

Bad mood? Check. Funeral plans? Check. Files for the lawyer to sue just about anyone around him? Definitely check.

Stereotypical sadness wasn't part of his checklist. He sighed.

Liam wouldn't have wanted him to be so full of anger or sadness or regrets. He would've said, "Aw, come on, don't be like that! You're my little brother-"

To which he would respond, rolling his eyes in turn, "_Younger _brother."

"-And you can't let the ship sink just because you're feeling this way. Don't let your feelings override your life. Live it without shame or doubt, because I'm always with you."

How Killian admired his brother. His loving, faithful nature, his comfort when he used to cry during the heavily raining storms, his compassion and stubbornness, his cheeky grin... His everything. Not only because he was a great brother. He was a great person in general and anyone could see that.

Only the best people die young.

To be truthful, he wasn't mad at Albert Spencer, no matter how many other horrible tragedies he'd caused.

He was mad at someone else. Killian knew he was angry at Liam during all of this. For leaving him like his mother and father did. He was one of the best, most important people in his life, and just like the rest of them, _gone. _He was mad for never saying the right words before he died, never having the gut to ask him more questions, never sailing with him just one last time, and never fulfilling the promises he made to him.

Killian felt powerless, worthless against the world, but...

...It was time to plat a new tree, start a new life, give it all that he'd got in him, just like Liam did.

He changed his clothes. Bright (but still leather), handsome summer clothing he didn't even know he had. And he smiled a lot. Birds seemed to sing louder, and the sky was like a brilliant ocean he'd sailed across above him while lying across the green grass of his backyard, imagining the few clouds that gather across it were mystical, beautiful creatures, animals he'd never seen before and it was like he was a child again.

But then Killian realised... he had to fulfil at least _one _promise that Liam gave him.

And he gave him a literal list before his last voyage on _The Armada _a few months back, so he seemed prepared. There was some that were underlined (_"Those," Liam pointed to a dot-point on the list with the words next to it underlined boldly. "Are top priority for you to do. And dear God I hope you don't be a sissy about it and go for it. Consider it a bucket list.") _and some that weren't, and some that made Killian think what the actual hell his brother was drinking when he wrote them.

Killian laughed through reading the list, even though it made him sort of sad.

But then he found something that was perfect. Killian stood up from his chair and set off, lawyer folder in hand. He didn't know how he was going to accomplish this one, but he had faith that Liam was going to watch over him and give him a little push.

Maybe he could start with _her._

The list fell off the table with a faint rustle.

_Number 129: Fall in love._

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: And that concluded ChapterIV: Where my Demons Hide. Hope you enjoyed reading and comeback for more soooon~**

**As always, this story is updated every two days or so! Look forward to seeing you back!**

****BTW I HAVE A NEW POLL. It's about what I should write my next story about PM me or VOTE NOW!****

**Oh, and for that Guest reviewer (Andria) who asked about Killian and Emma's dialogue: That's for me to know and you to soon find out... :P I don't want to spoil it to everyone now do I?)**

**Have faith and return next time to the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	5. V: Ironic, Lovely, Horrid Fate

**(A/N: *Tips Fedora* Welcome back folks... I hope you're feeling nice and have had a nice day~ Doesn't everyone deserve one? :P **

**Just to let you know so that you won't be confused, this is within the same time frame as Chapter III: Ignorance is Bliss. The previous chapter was like a day after Chapter II: Good Deeds. Thanks.**

**Also, i'm probably not even going to have time to update a lot, because i'm sort of banned from using my computer for a few days/weeks (which is why I'm updating a bit early). *.* I'll type up as many stories as I can and update with multiple chapters, I think. Lol, I shouldn't even be here.**

**Warnings: Some swearing. You'll see what I mean. Other stuff you don't _really _have to worry about...**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! **

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Of _course _she would be here, of all places. _Of fucking course _she would.

I mean, it wasn't like he _didn't _want these girly lovesick feelings he had like when a stereotypical teenage schoolgirl flopped and swooned and sighed as her cwushy-wushy walked down the school corridors, right?

Damn did he have a imagination. Or watched one too many chick-flicks. Either assumption was fine.

Killian clenched his lawyer folder closer to his thigh, walking briskly. He realised though that her lovely face appearing at this place was just his eyes playing tricks on him like the day he seemed to have hungrily admired her from afar in the park, or just plain coincidence, fate laughing in his face as he was probably never going to see this girl ever, ever again. He thought the latter repeatedly in his head, and that seemed to help him clear his mind.

He smiled amiably to the working lawyers, detectives and few attorneys around him, almost everyone watching him like a hawk. The ladies watched him carefully, one short redhead one looking at him in a daze, drooling quite a bit on her empty fuchsia work folder. How Killian wished to just make her stop. Well, even though it made no dent or change to him in any way, it sort of irked him in a way to get something all ruined for no particular reason. He didn't know why or how that made sense.

The men didn't seemed to be so happy about it. Death glares were sent from one end of the facility to the next that it was almost scary. And he felt sorry for that Sony laptop. It was so _innocent_. But seriously, that was just a waste of time and technology. He wasted it on jealousy, that poor fool.

Her grass-green emerald eyes seemed to watch every move he made, every muscle tension he had, as if he were some sort of thing he could work on, or perhaps he was some statue in an art museum. Killian didn't exactly know what to think or say as she stared at him, shocked as he was not only five minutes before. So he just walked up to the desk of Miss Regina Mill's desk, a D.A. (District Attorney). She looked like she ran the place anyway. _Mill's _and Co. being the name of the place and all.

Miss Mills didn't seem to be so pleased in his presence, though.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near this place ever again, Pretty Boy." She glared death rays at him. Killian smiled with mock-pleasure.

"That's just too bad, isn't it lass? But you won't have a problem with me at all. You admitted i'm pretty. Attractive, even, Don't attempt to deny it, love." Even though he had no interest in the raven-haired woman, the cerulean-eyed man just smiled in childlike glee as she fumed while he went to take a seat in the waiting area.

But he was bored. Bored out of his mind.

So he made unfortunate small talk with a horribly-shaven man to his left, who was staring at him like he was a dead rat the cat had dragged in. Sheesh, why did everyone hate him so much today?

But Miss Mills' cranky demanding voice rang out from the other end of the facility disturbed his conversation with this jealous, ugly monkey (he couldn't sound nice any way he said, _honestly!)._

"Miss Swan, if you'd be _ever _be so polite and focus on your lovely stack and schedules instead of Mr Cassidy's new client, that'd be great!"

He smirked half-heartedly as the girl he had seemingly stalked shoved down a faint blush, rolling her eyes.

Then he looked at this 'Mr. Cassidy' guy. From just a look, Killian could just tell he was another guy who hated him. All he could do was sigh. He was pretty much used to it now.

But his faith in life was regained as he squinted to see Miss Swan's plaque on her little work-table. The beautiful, smart, strange lass had just been swept into his life in a whirlwind, and hell did he almost regret seeing her lovely face. Her lovely smile.

Her name was Emma Swan.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Hey! This is the end of the chapter! ;p; Sorry, I just had to remind myself, as writing for this story is so addicting for some reason, like it's some sort of drug and I can't get enough (DON'T DO DRUGS, KIDS!). I love it that much. Aah. (*screams internally*)**

**I don't know when I'm coming back. Hopefully by the end of this week?)**

**Live well and hope, hope, hope for the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	6. VI: Lost Children Found

**(A/N: Hullo to you ladies and gents, and we're finally back! My ban's over and I have an extra-long chapter here today to kind of make up for it! Again, apologies for the wait, and I really hope you enjoy the three-chapters-in-one today! It truly is exciting, isn't it?**

**Oh, I should probably remind you about this, shouldn't I? **

**Okay, so don't freak out too much, but there won't be any updates until Christmas Eve (which, really, isn't that long from now). The thing is, i'm doing an upload for this story on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day (because I have a midnight mass on Christmas Eve and it really depends on what country you live in to the time to you read it. It's one HUGE chapter), and then on New Years Eve and New Years Day, with perhaps a small one in between *hopefully if I have time*. You can feel special now. :P Hey, consider it as a internet-present from me to you, but hell am I going to be a busy writer for the next few days, so bless me with anything you can, I guess. The upload might not be _exactly _on the special day, though, depending where you live, depending on where you live if I upload in the morning.**

**You see, I live in Australia, and, for example, if you live in the States (where i'm originally from, other than the Philippines, which _really _shouldn't be mentioned at this point), you might receive the update like 6-8 hours in advance. If you're up that late/early, you'll be in for a treat! Good luck to me~**

**Btw, call me Evan (I'll edit my name through the chapters in the story, lol). I'm not a guy nor called Evan but my sister and my friends call me that and now I love it. :P I'm weird, I know.)**

**Warnings: Cringe-worthy pun included. Tiny amount of angst and some dark humour because i'm writing it my way. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that associates with ABC's brilliant programme Once Upon a Time, or anything you recognise here, because obviously gaben doesn't love me enough for that ;p; (but I still have the steamarino hehe). And if you're reading this and you're like "WHAT THE ACTUAL FAHK?" It's okay if you don't understand what I wrote just now ^.^; Apologies for my craziness in advance. **

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**...**

Emma was very fond of children and their eagerness to thrive and love and learn.

Especially when they all looked so much like her. Lost, desperate for love, caring, and so, so innocent - how the world worked its ways, she didn't know. Emma wished that no-one could ever experience the same sadness she had when she was their age, and instead receive the education and love they truly deserved in their life.

Even though she had a job as a lawyer/detective already, she couldn't help but notice what the world really looked like. Every weekend, as well as sometimes a weekday or two, Emma went to Neverland (the blonde did, in fact, love tales as such and it was just _so fitting)_, an independent, non-profit community and organisation for the less fortunate that she and her friends had committed to making and blooming, taken from foster homes, orphanages, and even off of the street. Those who accepted Neverland's help was eternally grateful, no matter what age, race, or religion they believed in, that place had benefited them so much when they were seemingly unwanted in the world, and here they were, accepting them into a world of love and hope in open arms.

There were many members (who basically ran the place) in Neverland, which included Emma and her friends, so that they could still keep the place running with electricity, clean water, food - that sort of stuff, and still continue to be a non-profit place. It was hard, but so very worth it. The kids were lovely, surprisingly, the families that were once broken were fixed with the glue of love and home sticking them back together, and values were taught to provide them with knowledge for the rest of their lives.

No-one had to be alone on anything - they made sure of that.

Every family was put back together, every child adopted and cared for, every day passing by with total success. It wasn't easy doing what they did, but hell did she know that this was what she was meant to do and how this would influence the world one step at a time was part of it.

Then, Neverland began to be quite the talk of America. There were interviews, newspaper articles, TV programmes - every form of publicity out there, and _wow_ did everyone like the idea. The government soon saw the benefit of this place for all of the desperate children and families who lived there, and gave Neverland both a new housing facility (which was bigger and better than the previous one they'd been using) a large amount of money, and, most workers in the community teary-eyed, used it for the expenses they needed to pay. They were so glad that this small group of people with just an idea made such an impact on the world.

It was bliss.

Now, many more supporters of the Neverland community wanted to pitch in. Some donated money, some clothes and other various resources, and some wanted to become a part of it.

Interviews were to be held quite a while later, but how exhilarating it was to just look at the amount of people wanting to benefit the world!

But there were only so many spots to help in Neverland (which Emma refused to believe, as she thought that there was always a part for some one, even just the little details), and so many people...

But that was something she could worry about later. Emma got to work once more.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Emma. Emma Swan...

Killian scrolled down on the list of Emmas on the website he'd been using. And yes, he'd been internet-stalking this girl for the last twenty (or so) minutes. He couldn't help it, honestly.

And then he found her.

_Emma, _in her profile picture, was standing, laughing in a selfie pose, with supposedly friends laughing along with her, some serious-looking, some in silly positions, and it made Killian laugh too, as some he recognised from her workplace he'd been in two days prior.

The internet. Classic.

From looking upon the page, Killian soon grew to know Emma a bit more each post she made. Today's post was about...

_Neverland? _Sure, he was a Peter Pan fan, but a girl like her being obsessed with something like that should _sort of _just remain in one's childhood.

But then Killian read further into the post. _Neverland - an organisation that gives to the less fortunate. Here, we, as a community, care and teach those who aren't as fortunate as many of us. We strive to give children, lost families hope in what seems like the worst. Give love. Give education. Give what they need, here._

_Job spots are open to everyone! Sign up online or live in person here at Neverland!_

How Killian wished something like this could've arrived in the world sooner, when he and Liam were children, scrounging, begging for food scraps on the streets. His childhood without parents, without anyone or anything in fact, was a dark time, but he - _they _worked hard. They tried to educate themselves, learn how to cook, to sell items, and soon, they were finally admitted to a home (the area that the two brothers lived in was very trashy indeed. It had no orphanages and no police at that time, and was a poor town in general to live in, unluckily as it was). They were happy most of the time, but eventually moved to Storybrooke when they were of age.

At least children in this era could have what they should. He was content with the idea of having a community that was Neverland, and knew that the future of this place would be something to admire.

And Emma was a part of it. From the way her eyes looked, from the way it seemed so lost and forlorn, like a beautiful sadness never told before, Killian could tell that she was one of them. One of him.

But everything finds its place, he realized.

("In the circle of life," Killian muses, glad he wasn't in public to report the Lion King reference out loud.)

And soon enough, he'll find his place, too.

But surely not alone.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Emma yawned, slamming her hand down on the irritatingly noisy clock on her bedside table.

Wait, 8:30? It was Friday, her literal only day off of the week, and the alarm set. The universe _really _had it out for her, didn't it?

She threw her head back onto her pillow, groaning obnoxiously. Pulling the covers up over her head like a child, Emma swore that she was going to fall back to sleep, get some much-needed rest, and hopefully she could have some peace.

But when she was awake, she was awake. It was just so unfortunate she didn't have the willpower to just get up already. Emma stretched out her arms in front of her, still lying down, attempting in vain to sit up, do _something. _But, alas, it was of no use. Her laziness was overpowering her, and honestly that was how she woke up every day.

Since she couldn't reach her coffee-maker from her room to the kitchen, Emma contemplated, thought, contentedly, about everything and anything.

The man slipped her thoughts.

She didn't believe he was going to be a part of her life anytime soon, even after two solid (sort of) encounters. Most of the men who'd entered her life came to do the worst, but she admitted that she wouldn't be the person she was without them screwing her up. Being broken was a fact of life. Nothing's a walk through Candyland, sugar, (see what I did there? ;)) and you have to go through that scary forest some time. That didn't mean life was always like that, though.

The blonde had found friends, things that interested her, a place that made her feel welcome - anything anyone could've asked for, really.

But all she lacked was a love life. She scoffed. It was true, but being single's _awesome _and _ain't nobody gonna shame her for that! She was an independent woman who don't need no guardrails!_

(PREACH IT!)

That didn't mean she wasn't interested in having a relationship any time in her life, though_. _She just didn't appreciate the fact that in the society she lived in, people NEED to have this and NEED to have that, and are just so self-centred and materialistic that you just HAVE to be something that you're not. The stereotypes, the cliques, the person you have to be was a chore of life. But Emma liked the fact that she was different, even though people didn't necessarily always like that about her. However, people didn't HAVE to like her. The blonde had her friends, and felt as if she didn't need any more. Having another enemy was a part of growing, because no matter how hard one tries, everyone has their own idea of perfect and nobody can ever fill everyone's standards.

Like any other girl, she wanted her _Prince Charming _to come and save her, supposedly sweep her off her feet. But life wasn't like fairy tales. Sometimes the ladies need to do the saving for once. Still, it was nice to imagine a life of that sort, with a happily ever after and an end to a perfect life. In fact, Emma wished she could live that life ever since she was little, and her imagination was a force to be reckoned with. She would never admit that to anyone, though. It was her secret fantasy that she never had.

It was pleasant to wish.

And so, after all that thinking, Emma got out of bed, an unwanted smile adorning her face prettily. She made a mental note to knock it off her face soon, but, alas, she couldn't help but think that...

Maybe that new guy could be different. Be a part of her life like she imagined. Confirm all of her suspicions that he was perfect. Love her and her him. Go against everything she'd just thought, _believed_ to be just a dream, a myth.

She hadn't even met him yet, but perhaps.

Just...

...Perhaps.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: I don't know whether or not that was long, but I still hope you enjoyed this! :D I certainly did, especially after I just got off school (yeah, we end late here ^.^;) and all. Haha, i'm not even gonna miss my classmates at all. xD Enjoy your holidays, folks, and until next time, my friends...)**

**Pine for the next special chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	7. VII: Licht

**(A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS~ I WANNA GLOMP YOU~**

**Okay, that was creepy, I know. :P But come on, it's Christmas, and ain't no time of year like this one to glomp, amirite? Even though this year's was kinda sucky (that's how I honestly feel *all the time* in 2014. I had a bad feeling of this year, sorry), there's no end to be happy! I have hope that next year'll be good. Please enjoy this 5000+ word chapter (I'M SO TIRED ;P;). You've earned it. Plus, I didn't do a double update like I think I said before, so here you go. MC from me to you~**

**This week I was re-watching the entire season of Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama (a truly funny and adorable anime that basically everyone should watch), and I couldn't help but add a few references from it into here. Also, KITTEHS. I am in love with kittehs. If I ever find a man who ever owned and loves cats, i'd be like, "OMFG MARRY ME NOW." ...Okay, maybe not like that, but come on. Guys that love cats are adorable in my opinion. Hehe, love you guys~**

**Oh, hehe, probably should let you know... I might not have a News Years (Eve) update. I'm really busy and am going to go on vacation with my family for a few days and it'll be real hectic, and I can't bring my laptop with me. **ಥ_ಥ **Bless.)**

**Warnings: Swearing? (because I'm really too lazy to check if there was). Spelling errors? (yeeeeah, too lazy to check that too. I'm a true procrastinator n.n) **

**Disclaimer: I remember asking Santa this year for a show this year. ...Yeah, that jolly old man is cruel. So cruel.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The first day of sorting out Killian's case began busily.

Last minute Christmas shoppers scanned the shops meticulously, while others rushed about to get _that final gift. _It was strange to see so many procrastinators in Storybrooke, as many there to him seemed to be the neat, organised, proper sort. And there he saw Miss Superior, running around like a chicken without a head in the direction of wrapping paper.

It was true that Christmas was, indeed, one of, or the most stressful time of the year, which is why some people love Christmas and some people despise it. Nevertheless, this year was, somehow, different. Like there was a different feeling to it than those many years ago that can't be grasped so easily.

Oh yes, that's right, Killian remembered. It was the first day of finding evidence to throwing Albert's sorry ass in jail. Now, Spencer was very powerful and a very infamous scoundrel in every way possible. He had grown up to be a very influential man to be a DA like Miss Mills, and his lawyers are rumoured to be unbeatable. Albert had money. Albert had class. But he was a murderer and should be treated as such.

This year Killian had no-one to spend Christmas with, and his lawyer did, too, apparently, so why waste a day that could be filled with progress? He called his lawyer (who seemed to like to droll on and on about his ex), got an appointment at Mills and Co., and began discussing his hatred and experiences with the bitter man, and showed the evidence of how Liam's death points to him and _Liam's _portrayal of him.

But it wasn't exactly _easy _trying to converse with a man such as Neal Cassidy.

"So why do you want to sue this man, exactly?" Killian stared at him with annoyance. Wasn't it obvious?

"_He killed my brother." _He made an attempt to calm himself, but his voice made the anger appear much brighter than before. "And I intend to make him pay for what he's done."

"Alrighty then, Mister Moody," the lawyer rolled his eyes, but wasn't totally unaffected by Killian's harsh tone. His eyes showed the horror, no matter how much sarcasm he used. Neal coughed awkwardly.

"We'll do more work on the case in a fortnight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go make a Christmas call to my papa. See you then." He slammed the door in a rush. And that gave Killian time to think on what this doofus had just said.

'Mister Moody'? 'Papa'? How old was this guy? Seven?

_Oh well,_ he thought, shrugging. _I guess I was wrong. He DID have Christmas plans. I still think he's going to die alone, though, if he keeps acting like that._

But before Killian could exit the office, somebody opened the door excitedly. The girl had a very petite body, as if she were some sort of dancer, with bright, fluorescent clothing adorning her pale skin. Her hair was the colour of red autumn leaves, while her eyes were a deep hazel. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't exactly someone he'd like to be romantically involved with.

What? He was trying to keep up with the promise he'd made to Liam, remember?

"Mr. Cassidy, sorry to bother you, but can you please hand out these flyers? They're for this charitable project and-" The girl looked up, and stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence, realizing quickly. She looked down in embarrassment, twirling a lock of her hair nervously. It seemed to be something she did without realizing it.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you weren't Neal. It was just because you looked a bit like him when I took a little glance at you before and I don't really give a lot of eye contact a lot, which is sort of a problem because sometimes I accidentally talk to the wrong people - like now! I tend to do this a lot when I'm really focused or really like what I'm talking about, or when-"

"I heard you said something about a charitable project, love," Killian said loudly, effectively cutting off her rambling for the sake of his sanity. The redhead nodded, blushing.

"Is it by any chance called Neverland?"

The girls eye sparkled with excitement. "Yes! So you've heard of it?"

"Indeed. I heard you're hiring, from a page I saw on the internet."

"Yeah. The more people the better, right? That's basically what the flyer's about. You know, the basic stuff, 'Come and join us here at Neverland!'"

Killian thought for a second. This could be an amazing opportunity for him! He liked what Neverland did, he liked a girl there, he could even bet he had a friend or two in there, it seemed almost perfect!

Of course there were a lot of risks. Like if this company was a scam and it was just used to bait gullible, charitable, justice-loving fools in to capture them and force them do their bidding...

But this girl - and Emma - didn't seem like the people to be doing such things to others.

Whatever. He was going to take a chance, even against his better judgement. "Who can I contact to, er, sign up?"

"You're considering?" She seemed to be in a fervid daze, stopping to stare at him. Noticing this, the girl shook her head out of it and apologized. "Sorry, that sounded insulting. And - oh my goodness! I haven't even told you my name! The name's Ariel, one of the nurses for the few sick children we have at Neverland!" Sticking out her hand politely, she smiled as the man took it firmly, shaking it strangely, as his big hand in hers was a big contrast.

"I'm Killian Jones. Nice to be of acquaintance, Ariel."

Ariel grinned delightedly. "Same to you. So, like I asked before, Killian, are you thinking of joining Neverland?"

"As a person who shares the feeling of feeling lost, definitely, lass." His blue eyes scan a flyer which had fallen to the ground a few seconds ago. "Your organisation is non-profit I believe?"

She looks down to where his gaze leaded to, nodding. "We care about the children and families. Some people we pick up fresh off the street, and can't exactly pay up after we help them. Love and hope shouldn't have a price."

"Who do I contact to join?"

Ariel literally bounced around the office in joy, all smiles. "_Ooooh, this is so exciting! _You better go to Emma Swan's homepage, _SwanLilyslyce17,_ on EdgeChapter. She's basically the founder of the place."

Huh. How 'bout that.

The girl he likes is truly amazing in building a community such as Neverland (it isn't believed to be easy to make such a place with such favourable reviews), the place Ariel indicated to contact her was the one he'd found her in in his own time, and the cause was something he was so interested in...

It was like... an early Christmas present.

Killian smiled pleasantly. "Hey, there's a coffee shop around the corner - way better than this stuffy old office - care to join me, love?"

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Later that day, Ariel and Killian became friends. He was glad he didn't flirt with her before because of how her persona seemed - she had a strong, protective husband she'd met in high school and Killian'd rather not have a fight with this dude.

(Well, he'd still win, but still.)

Other than the flyers, Ariel held to what seemed to be a raffle box. She smiled radiantly when he asked about it.

"It's a Kris Kringle thing!"

Killian raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "...Beg your pardon, but what is this 'Kristopher Kringlet thing' you speak of?"

"You haven't heard of a Kris Kringle, Killian?"

Killian looked down in embarrassment. "I was, in a way, home-schooled. I'm not too familiar with the customs you usually have around this time."

Her eyes softened. She seemed to know what he meant. "Sorry, I understand. It's like... what do you call it..." Ariel paused, deep in thought, and then her eyes lit up as she finally found the word she'd been looking for. "...a Secret Santa! That's right! So basically you draw a name from the box, which has all of the Neverland staff names inside it, including mine and a few others, like you, and you give a gift to this person, without them knowing it." The bubbly redhead whispered the last part cheekily(which Killian absolutely didn't understand - who was going to listen in on their conversation anyway? The baristas?), making him chuckle.

"I'll enter you in. Let's see, what time is it?"

He checked his watched, squinting. "About... eleven past ten, why?"

"Fantastic! We'll be officially drawing names at around one. You have the address I gave to Neverland, right?" Killian nodded, standing up from his chair, still sipping his cocolatte (hold the coffee).

Ariel stood up too, starting to walk away from him picking up her things busily. There was someplace she needed to be, it seemed. "Go to the quadrangle. You can't miss it. I gotta go now, Killian! Nice meeting you!"

"You too, love!" Killian yelled to her disappearing figure. He nodded to himself, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked home. What a morning.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The blonde sighed blissfully, breathing in the sweet aroma of her coffee. Taking a small sip, Emma realized how grateful she was to have a day off of work to just relax and stay home a while. Her apartment filled with early-morning streaks of golden daylight through the open window, leaves of the trees outside rustling in the soft breeze. The thin, soft curtain attached to her window blew back and forth, it's lovely light lavender colour pleasing her mind. What a beautiful day it was. She was going to have to remind herself to take a bike ride around Storybrooke some time.

It had been a long time since she'd actually have a day like this - without anyone to bother her, no stress, no worries, practically _hakuna matata._

(She loved making Disney movie references. Especially from the Lion King.)

Well, that is, until she got a phone call from a worried Belle. Emma sighed tiredly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes, Emma," her friend seemed to be in quite a hurry, the words coming together into a mush. A child's crying could be heard in the background, as well as some men yelling and toddlers screaming, which made Emma remember how stressful it sometimes was in Neverland. "Have you forgotten about the interviews online?"

Her eyes widened and internally facepalmed, remembering clearly what she was assigned to do - check all of the online interview applicants while Elsa, Mary Margeret and Graham took care of the in-person interviews at Neverland. And, honestly, every time she _attempted _to check them, she was either _too hungry _or _too sleepy _or _couldn't be stuffed and would do it later but repeat that every time after that. _Emma felt pathetic.

"Sorry Belle, I was caught up in something," Emma said in a good-enough apologetic voice. "I honestly forgot."

"Oh, okay. As long as you weren't procrastinating as usual." She could literally feel her eye-rolling.

"Fine, okay, you caught me. But today's my only day off, and it-"

Belle sighed. "Just please do it by the end of the day, Emma. Or else Ingrid is going to get pissed at both of us."

"I've gpt time, Belle, don't worry so much." She replied indignantly. "It's only like-" she checked her phone on her nightstand, "-Eight in the morning. I can assure you we'll be done fast."

"Alright, I trust you. Don't screw this up~" Belle singsonged. And with that, she hung up as quickly as she had called - out of the blue.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

She really didn't expect there to be so much of interviews applicant entries, though. Emma learned, scrolling up and about her EdgeChapter wall.

Most was just useless, perverted spam that she really didn't give a shit about, but some were really heartfelt, awesome, legitimate appliances made by amazing people. She sent the chosen people e-mails to deem them worthy to an actual interview at Neverland or via the Neverland website. Some people wrote their entries in different languages, which she hoped someone at Neverland could translate for her. Of course, it wouldn't be too much of a problem for someone who spoke a different language at Neverland - in fact, it could totally make it better! Some children didn't exactly speak English, or some just wanted to learn how to speak something other than that.

It would be interesting to make a class to study other languages at Neverland and educate the children even further. There were translators working with her, like Mulan (who could effectively use Chinese and bits of Japanese in daily life) and Elsa (German, Danish, Swedish, and a bit of Norwegian, smart girl she was), even Tink (who could fluently use sign language), and others around the community who were just too awesome to be true that they had to learn another language to prove it.

Well, that's how Emma saw it, anyways.

It was sad to see none of the chosen applicants were online at the moment. Hmm, perhaps they were busy or asleep or something.

Was she... and dare I say it... finished?!

After all that time reading and approving and disapproving and making like twelve cups of coffee to get her through, was she actually done?!

_Beep, beep! _Her computer buzzed quietly as Emma redirected her attention back to its screen. It had appeared that a new applicant had arrived. _And just when she thought her work was finally over..._

_KKJnes_bluesea: Hello_

Huh. It had seemed that this person wasn't all that formal like everyone else. How 'bout that?

_SwanLilyslyce17: Hi. I believe you're here for an interview entry?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: What, someone can't look for a friend over the internet?_

That made her laugh. At least _someone _had a sense of humour in this age.

_SwanLilyslyce17: Couldn't you just be another guy who's spamming me?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: I'm not_

_KKJnes_bluesea: ...Are you?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: what even are you talking about_

_KKJnes_bluesea: You're not the only one who could be spammed at the moment_

This guy were right, but in the strangest way possible.

_SwanLilyslyce17: I guess so_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Okay fine i'm actually talking to you about the Neverland application_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Caught ya. :D I can spot a liar from a mile away_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Or through the internet? Fancy ;D_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Shut up_

_SwanLilyslyce17: So are we going to talk about Neverland or not, Miss Walkie-Talkie?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: For your information i'm a 31-year-old man_

_SwanLilyslyce17: And i'm a 28-year-old woman. Your point?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: You're mean ;p;_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Okay fine, lets talk about Neverland_

She took all of _KKJnes_bluesea's _details, through a very strange conversation over the internet. Apparently, his name was Killian Jones, a boat salesman (_SwanLilyslyce17: SAILSMAN LOL xDD __KKJnes_bluesea: you are the worst *^*), _fisherman/sailor and an ex-captain of the Navy. His mother died when he was four and his father abandoned him when he was seven because he was in-debt, leaving him pretty much an orphan along with his brother, Liam, who died in service to the Navy earlier this month. This made him very passionate about Neverland when he found out about it.

Honestly, from the moment he messaged her, she was hooked. Killian seemed like a very nice, funny, passionate person, and was someone she'd love to work at Neverland. She approved him, bade him farewell, and closed her computer.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Emma looked around the halls of Neverland - the green and red filled season was taken to an entirely different level there. When it became known to Emma that some kids weren't educated very much on Christmas, she decided to host a program for the families and soon, everyone seemed hyperactive with excitement, even the adults were cheering.

How she loved sharing the joy of Christmas.

Since then, everyone had been decorating, writing to Santa (follow-up letters, the kids were so cute), trying to wrap presents, and some even attempted to dress like Santa and his elves. But no-one could forget the Kris Kringle that was to be in twenty-four minutes or so. It was so hard to get the kids to sleep the previous night, as everyone was awake, asking questions about Santa, some wanting to get started on presents already, and some were just really restless sleepers when they were excited. However, it wasn't a surprise that some kids stayed up late just to hang around Emma and her colleagues.

They were family like no other to them.

The Christmas tree was bought using funds from generous donators around the area. The tree, metres tall, sat in the centre of Neverland's quadrangle, stringy lights around it aglow, baubles hanging, radiant and colourful in the late afternoon sunshine. Decoration's made by Neverland's inhabitants, the good and the bad, the glittery and the sticky, hung from branches high and low in shapes of candy canes and ribbons and little angels and trees, all of the pleasure-filling wonders that Christmas brought to the world, which underneath, held truckloads (brief exaggeration) of gifts. Some were, admittedly, looked like they were wrapped with a foot, and some seemed just so pretty to rip up.

(But everyone knew that that time would come. Sooner or later.)

Emma couldn't hold back her excitement - this was the first year they'd be doing a Kris Kringle thing. They'd lower the people actually doing the KK for the first time they'd do it, as there were _far _too many children and families to participate in such an event. That would take hours to call out names to pick a name from the box - not to mention a gigantic box with too many pieces of paper inside, effectively wasting quite a number of trees. Maybe so big of a box that even a small child could swim through (using the paper as water of course), and perhaps the Olympic officials would use for the next Games.

The blonde checked her watch anxiously. 12:54. Bummer. The boredom seeped into her quickly, and she looked around for someone, _anyone _to talk to.

She spotted Ariel, talking and welcoming a few guests and visitors, when suddenly it seemed like she'd found someone she recognise. Her eyes widened in joy when she spotted a tall man above the crowd. Smiling, the ran up to him, hugged, and made small talk, before he waved her goodbye, making his way to the tree.

Emma grinned. Ariel was a child at heart, but passionate and serious when she needed to be. The redhead was a hard worker (a stubborn one, at that), and that's kind of why they were friends - they were so alike.

When she approached her, Ariel let out a huge squeal, hugging her tightly. "I'm so excited, Emma! I've found you a guy!"

Well, Emma wanted to be indignant and say something along the lines of: "I can find a date on my own, Ariel." or "Men aren't supposed to be your main thought tonight," or even "I don't need a matchmaker at the moment," but Ariel was squeezing her so hard that all she could let out was: "ASFDGVARIEL CAN'T... SCHHHBREATHE!"

"Oops!" Her bubbly friend replied apologetically, unlocking her arms from her friends back, giggling. Emma seemed not to be the only one who need to catch their breath. "Sorry, I was just so excited, and, Killian's such a nice guy, and, oh my dear Lord you need a date before you de alone, and-"

The blonde's eyes shot open. "Wait wait wait, Ariel. Did you just say Killian?"

"Hmm?" Ariel looked up at her inquisitively. "You know him by any chance?"

"Yeah, sort of, he's one of the Neverland applicants I met online. I think he's really nice."

Her friend looked at her dazedly, grinning. "Soooooo much moe~!"

"What's moe?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

She laughed nervously. "Just an anime thing, haha. Otaku stuff, no big deal..."

Emma wasn't all that interested in that sort of thing. She had to get out of this awkward conversation, and _fast._

"Hello everyone!" They turned to see Elsa on-stage with a microphone in hand, smiling. _Oh yeah, _the blonde recalled. _She's in charge of announcing, got it. _"And welcome to the very first Kris Kringle here at Neverland. Are you excited?"

Cheers of all sorts erupted from the huge crowd, and off of the large television over her head, displaying what was playing worldwide on TVs everywhere.

"Great! The participants today consist of Neverland's staff and few visitors and supporters today! Each will pick a name from the box - no peeking or telling anyone who your recipient is or knowing who's giving a gift to you - it's all Christmas luck and cheer!"

Names, most of which were very familiar, were called out in role order, alphabetical, which meant when Emma was called out, it was nearly the end of the Kris Kringle Call-Outs (which an excited Ariel named it).

"Mary Margeret Blanchard!" Emma felt some vague Harry Potter business, being it sort of like the Sorting Hat, Ingrid sort of McGonagall. She looked eagerly at her piece of paper, placed it in her pocket, and walk back to her seat, some friends around swarming her to get some details.

"August Booth!"

"Ashley Boyd!"

"Belle French!"

"Gold." Yeeeah, Ingrid didn't like Mr. Gold all that much, and wouldn't exactly welcome him to the stage in an exactly welcoming manner. Pity, they were so alike.

"Archie Hopper!"

"Robin Hood!" The poor guy whose parents were obsessed with that one story in the childrens books...

The list of names ran on and on. Each person came up to the stage with excitement and took a name. No-one seemed to be unhappy with any name they received, so that was good.

"Killian Jones!" The crowd was almost silent as he approached the stage, small whispers being heard among them. Who was this handsome guy? What was he doing in such a place? Was he someone famous? More and more questions were thrown around the room as he took a name from the box, nodded and smiled to the cluster of people and Ingrid and Elsa, making his way off of the stage. She noticed that he hadn't checked his piece of paper at all. Perhaps he would save the surprise for later?

The blonde tried to focus on the man's face, interested as to who he was. He seemed vaguely familiar...

Wait. Emma squinted at his facial features. Her eyes widened as big as saucers when she discovered...

No, _no, it couldn't be..._

It was HIM.

She'd thought, perhaps, that he was just a guy she'd met online, or a guy with the same name or something, but... he was...

The man she'd been essentially stalking for the last month. The guy who'd seemingly followed her to her workplace. The person she just couldn't get away from or vice versa was here. Today. Right here. Right now.

How she wanted to basically rant and lecture this dude (and probably put in some legal matters too) for the next couple of hours, but really how would _that _conversation start?

"Hi, yeah, I'm Emma Swan (which you might already know), and I want to know why you keep following me and why you're so attractive?" Hmm, yeah, not the _ideal conversation _that she exactly wanted to have right now...

"Emma Swan!" She looked up in surprise. It was her turn already? Standing up, the blonde quickly walked up t the stage, smiling at Elsa and Ingrid as she reached inside the bright green and rose red coloured box. The few pieces of paper inside the box tickled her hand before she grasped one tightly in her hand.

Taking her leave off of the stage, lips pressed together in a surprised but serious frown, Emma sat down in her seat. Ingrid proceeded to call out names, getting to Miss Superior and Whale while she took these things into thought without even looking at her scrap of paper.

"Psst." The blonde looked around confusedly. Was somebody calling her? And at a time at this? Emma caught the eyes of Ruby, Mary Margeret and David, who made attempts to play it off like they'd never seen her when Emma rolled her eyes and tugged on Ruby's ear, tugging the other two along with her.

_"_Ow,_ ow, ow, ear, ear ear!"_ Her long-haired friend squealed quietly. This attracted a few people's attention, but Emma waved them off, as if to say, _don't worry, I've got this as a personal matter._

"What did you call me for?" Emma whispered furiously.

"Gee," Ruby deadpanned. She stared solemnly at her other two friends. "You would've thought she'd be more appreciative from us help her, don't you think?"

She raised an eyebrow in question. "Excuse me? Help me with what?"

Mary Margeret looked almost sadly at her, motherly nature showing its true colours. "Oh, Emma, we know that the breakup with Neal's been hard on you and all, and we just thought..."

"...That you'd find me someone else?" The blonde finished for her, staring her down impassively. She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Look, Emma," David patted her shoulder caringly. "We just want to be good friends, Emma. Don't you understand?"

"You forgot the point that you wanted to go double-dating with them, Nolan." Ruby said under her breath. He ignored her jab, rolling his eyes in irritancy.

The blonde sighed. She looked up at David. "I get it. Whadd'ya got?"

Ruby fist-pumped the air excitedly. Mary Margeret smiled warmly, handing her a slip of paper, almost identical to Emma's. The blonde looked up at her in confusion. "Here. I got Killian, but I don't really want to get him anything for your cause."

"Who'd you get?" David asked.

Emma uncurled her fist, opening her crumpled-up piece of paper for them to see. "Ah, I got Whale."

"Really?" Ruby's eyes widened excitedly. "Can I have it- Oh crap." In the middle of her sentence, MM sighed happily, almost squealing.

Emma looked between the two of them, smirking. "Oooh, what's up between you and Whale, Ruby? You two likey-likey each other, eh?"

"Shaddup! What's going on between you and Killian, Emma?"

She blushed. "Nothing!"

"Oh, really?" A sarcastic voice erupted from somewhere far away. Ruby squinted, sighing. They must've been having that conversation so loudly that it had surpassed the entire audience's.

"Regina." Emma said, neutral.

"Emma. What have I said about not drooling over men?" Regina mock-scolded, making a fraction of the crowd laugh. Emma could see Killian's head among them, looking down awkwardly. His face was a faint red.

She growled angrily. "Why don't you mind your own business with Hood, Mills? I'm sure that'll keep you busy for another millennia."

She didn't even care that she might get fired from her job, or if she was going to give her more hell than usual after this, or even if she (or Robin, even though it was very unlikely to happen, he was such a nice guy) was going to beat her up or whatever for doing so, even though it wasn't really much of a comback. It was a risk worth taking for defending her honour.

Regina didn't even reply. She made a small growl and simmered down to her seat. The crowd was silent, too. Serves them right.

Taking her three friends, her piece of paper and her dignity, Emma was a feisty little blonde when she got home. But then she remembered she had to get Killian a present.

Crap.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Killian stared at Emma's back, as well as her three companions' in a mixture of amazement and admiration.

He looked down at his scrap of paper. _Emma Swan. Hint: She likes surprises and, one day, wants to care for something. _What kind of bloody hint was that, Killian thought quizzically, confusion filling his facial features.

You know how in the cartoons how when a character gets an idea or something, a light bulb appears over their head? Yeah, pretty much what he felt like happened at that moment.

And so he knew exactly where to get it.

"Hey, yeah, Jefferson? Yeah, I need you to make a full-access delivery to Miss Emma Swan by tomorrow, and yes, I'll pay in full."

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

When Emma went to her workplace the next day, she found her co-workers in a cluster around her desk. She rushed over, trying to see what the commotion was.

"Oh my God, Emma!" Ashley squealed happily, clutching Emma's shoulders while she gave a look of pure horror from her surprise glomp. "I wish _I _had a boyfriend who sent me presents like this!"

Emma raised an eyebrow in question, trying to make her way through the little crowd they'd made, while Sean yelled at his wife indignantly. It must've been from her secret Santa from last night! I mean, she could cross off 'boyfriend' off of her list, and who else would get her a present this time of year? Not her dead parents, or even her foster parents - they hated her, and she basically moved out when she was of age.

A faint hiss could be heard in front of her; her desk must not be too far away. Wait.

Why was there a hiss?

The blonde looked around suspiciously. No normal human being hisses like that, she was sure. Well, at least none of her colleagues hiss on a daily basis (that she knew of, anyway). Emma was expecting her kris kringle to provide her with something cheap and cheesy, like a teddy bear, or a hat, or basically anything Neal would get her for her birthday or anniversary.

But apparently not.

And OH MY DEAR GAWD WHOEVER WAS HER SECRET SANTA DESERVED EVERYTHING GOOD IN THIS PLANET.

Emma screamed excitedly when she set her eyes on the little kitten sitting in the corner of the cage it was in, purring adorably. On the handle of the cage there was a ribbon with a thousand dollar gift card to the best pet shop in the area, _JeffAdores Pet Galore,_ connected to it. Also attached to it was a little homemade Christmas card, fancy scrawl in it's contents.

_Merry Christmas, Emma. I got your hint ;) Treat this kitten with care, he can get a little feisty sometime (I know, he nearly ripped my face off when we first met xS). Love and best wishes, your Secret Santa._

In her excitement, Emma barely noticed that this scrawl and way of writing was so very familiar. But you know, she'd figure it out sooner or later.

She was a smart lass.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS! Haha, sorry, i'm a bit angry that my computed won't send this and update the story. Been trying for hours, honestly.**

**Anyhow, did you enjoy the chapter? Feel free to leave a review or something to share your ideas (you don't have to, btw, but I really'd like to hear your opinion ^.^) or follow/favourite to see more of these updates!**

**To Guest (Andria): I know you wanted them to have a conversation sometime, and maybe the conversation I wrote up wasn't exactlywhat you meant, but I swear, next year, they WILL talk with each other. Promise. They can't go long without doing that, anyway ;)**

**Question of the Day: What do you think Emma got Killian for Christmas? What do you think HIS hint was? What about Whale's hint?**

** Have a very merry Christmas and a blessed New Year! May all your 2015 wishes, guys!~)**

**Enjoy your holidays and wait for the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	8. VIII: Depression and Dares

**(A/N: Okay, i'm not dead, calm down. xD I was just taking a vacation for the holidays, and it was very fun! Some of the stuff I saw/experienced inspired some of the things written here. I was so tired and this took like a week to write, so YOU BETTER LIKE DIS!1! Just kidding. :P It sort of had to do with a AyuShiki one-shot I wrote for a game, Corpse Party, which took a few hours out of my time. Believe me was it fun, but still... If you're interested, beware! It has some gore and blood (very unlike me, I know ;P), but that's only a very small portion of the story. I hope you don't disown me because of this.**

**So anyway, how did YOU spend your holidays? ****Whether it be outside tanning, to inside watching Netflix, to travelling halfway across the globe, have a very happy holiday O3u~! **

**Notes: I might not have any updates during late January, especially on Australia Day (January 26) because I might go on _another _holiday. Yes, before school starts, I know (Jan 29 for me ;(). Regards.)**

**Warnings: Minor swearing and/or errors (due to sheer laziness again). Btw, Milah's and Liam's death time frames change - she dies before he does, soz. Some FishHook (Ariel/Killian) friendship!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise. *yet***

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

What. The Hell. Just. Happened.

Killian leaned against his front door, brushing his hand against his bruised lips in a mixture of shock, thought and - _dare I say it - _attraction. He knew that New Year's Eve could be, sufficiently, a very dangerous, bright, loud night to be awake. especially if he was to attend a wild friend's party. Spiked drinks, drunk dancing, people cheering, was the usual.

But his plan of just staying in the corner of the room, drinking small sips of rum and, perhaps, occasionally making small talk with strangers, was all down the drain.

Because someone made the stupid decision of pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**~ 2 HOURS AGO ~**

Killian looked down at the small invitation in his hand. _Come to Ariel's New Year's Bash! _He'd already RSVP'd, and he was at (hopefully) the correct address she'd given him, along with another hundred people who were probably screaming their faces off inside the almost mansion-like home.

Ariel was a nice girl and all, but Killian never thought she'd invite someone she'd literally just met to a party. Like, what if he were a psychopathic maniac who liked to shank? Everyone would be dead because Ariel was so nice and trusting. Her nature was naturally loving and loyal, so it, and, as horrible it was to admit it, wouldn't surprise him if someone took advantage of her loyalty. It was bound to happen sometime.

Sighing tiredly, Killian made a loose fist to knock on the ivory door, but someone from the inside seemed to open it for him. Holding onto the doorframe for support, a man looked dazedly at him, smiling. Judging from that and the mere position the man was in, Killian thought it was wise to believe this muscly man was hella drunk.

"_Hulllllllooo_, i'm Eric~!"

...And just that sentence confirmed his suspicions.

Killian figured it was no use trying to make conversation while Eric was in this position, thus passing by him to see a startled Ariel looking at the man in embarrassment. "I can't believe i'm married to this guy."

"Me neither," He tutted mock-disapprovingly. "You could do better." Ariel seemed startled to his sudden appearance, but seemed to relax now that he was here. Did she not know anyone in the house? Killian voiced his thoughts.

The redhead sighed exasperatedly. "No, not really. This is really my husband's party, not mine, and all the people here are just drunken douchebags who just vomit and pass out. I invited some of my friends, but it seems they haven't shown yet." He really felt sorry for this girl.

"Why don't you ever stand up for yourself, Ariel?"

"Because I love him!"

Killian rolled his eyes. "That's not even a proper answer. I love my laptop, so what?"

"You don't get it!" She exclaimed angrily. "Because you don't love anyone like that. You're a loner, and you don't even _try _to make any friends since your brother died! Didn't you say you moved on?"

Killian growled at the mention of Liam. "Don't bring my brother into this."

"Ha, so you haven't? Thought so. Why did you even bother coming to this party anyway? Out of _pity _for me? My weaknesses?"

"Don't tell yourself that, Ariel, you know it's not true." Killian grabbed her arm, forcing her to look into his deep cerulean eyes to search for any piece of dishonesty. "You're one of the only friends I've ever had. But I don't believe in love because it doesn't exist," He seemed to look at her pleadingly, as if to help her try to understand. "A girl broke my heart without even knowing it! Because you know what? I haven't even met her yet and I _know _we can't be together because it's inevitable that I'm... I'm loveless."

He yelled sharply at Ariel with a look in his eyes, "Do you _know _the pain I go through everyday of being without someone I love when I wake to up to _no-one? _Come home to no-one? My brother was the last love in my life to die, after Milah, my love. Killed. Torn apart from me, and it seems I can never have a happy ending. But you don't know that, do you? You're happily married."

Ariel wrenched her hand out of his grasp furiously, tears streaming, cascading like waterfalls down her cheeks. "How _DARE _you? You think I don't? I sacrificed a good life with my father to be with the man I love. You believe that decision hadn't caused me to cry and regret what I had done? He _died _the day after I left for my new life. And for what?" Her legs gave way, and she fell to the floor, hands on the ground to keep her upright. She shook her head, sobbing. "To get me my engagement ring from the Southern Isles."

"I-I'm sorry, Ariel." Killian reached down to her apologetically.

"You're sorry." She spoke softly. Her hazel eyes looked spitefully up at him, standing up to regain her strength. "_You're SORRY?!" _

"YOU ARE A COWARD!" Ariel had roared.

The slap left a bright red mark on his left cheek, wet from the tears. Killian didn't make a sound as she did it. He earned it.

Ariel looked at him bitterly, anger and so much _regret_ filling her heart with pain and sorrow. "How can I trust a man who doesn't believe in love?"

"I still do." He said brokenly. He'd been keeping it in for so long, denying it, but...

"Then swear to me on it," Ariel replied intensely. Without any emotion she spoke with an unwilling, distrustful voice that didn't belong to her.

"This woman, that broke your heart, do you still love her?"

Killian looked down to the floor, watching a stray tear fall like a drop of rain. "Yes."

Critically she stared at him. "Then swear to me _on her name."_

_"I swear on Emma Swan."_

Ariel nor Killian had to say a word.

Ariel made a small sob, while Killian opened his arms for embrace.

She hugged him with the force of a bull, both silent, dwelling in their shared sadness, and yet they couldn't remember any time they had a better friend, a better connection. Their friendship was eternity.

And it was all because they were both misunderstood.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The usual party games were played, Emma discovered. She hadn't really expected these people to still bring back their childhood party games into their adulthood, really.

Some were decent, like the usual Never Have I Ever, 7 Minutes in Heaven or the other drinking games, but there was one in particular that her friends made absolutely hardcore. They'd been playing in year after year, game after game, and yet there was still to be a champion. Well, at least that was what she'd heard from Elsa. She'd never really gotten involved, since her work really kept her busy, and, in general, those games didn't thoroughly interest her like other did.

She also didn't like going to parties all that often, but that was out of the question...

Mary Margeret was lucky enough to have even dragged her to the place. And now here she was, laughing, drunk, and possibly crazy in the house's basement (_damn, _these people were rich!), but sober enough that she could understand what people were saying. At least Emma got to have a few decent conversations with the hosts and guests before everything went to hell. Ariel seemed happily sober tonight, albeit her eyelids a bit puffy, eyes slightly red. Had she been crying?

The redhead told of her new friend and their shared interests, while Emma politely listened in. When she was finally done talking, she was pulled to get a drink and play a few rounds of Never Have I Ever.

Luckily, Emma knew how to hold her liquor (and pretty much not get drunk too fast), while most had frequent visits to the bathroom. She made a faint drunken smirk.

Oh, and the hardcore game I spoke of earlier? Well, the game was just starting now, you're just in time!

Ruby excitedly explained the rules, interestingly chipper. "To you one timers, this game can be hell or the literal best thing ever, if the odds will be ever in your favour."

"What's with the Hunger Games reference?" Mary Margeret whispered loudly, smirking obnoxiously, earning a few high fives though it wasn't even that entertaining saying things that didn't even make any sense. The drunk MM was of a different person - loud, inappropriate, clumsy, basically everything she wasn't sober! Emma took out her phone and videoed her drunken friend. She'd never believe her without seeing it.

But her red-streaked friend smiled indifferently. "Whatever, meanie." She stook out her tongue childishly at MM.

"Anyhow, the rules. No over-the-top dares, nor making the truths weak or boring. Drink six shots of Leroy's foot whisky if you're a pussy to not do a truth or dare, and the next round _everyone_ elsegets to take a truth or dare from you, which is limitless, hence the hardcore measures apply." Taking a look over her shoulder to see Elsa whispering to a passed out Anna, Ruby slapped a stupid serious look on her face.

"And no stripping or messing-up-the house dares." She said it as if the duo had something to do with some sort of calamity with that, while some in the group whinged and booed. "Let the games begin!"

"And _another _reference! Typical by now." Mary Margeret rolled her eyes. David, beside her and a hell lot more sober than she was, lightly slapped her hand. "Ow!"

Ruby literally hissed at her, though it wasn't very intimidating since it sounded very whiny and childlike. She pouted. "Shaddup! I make the rules here. And I say that we make the Hunger Games ideality!"

"_Riiiiiiight. _Let's just start the game. Who's going first, 'cause I ain't!"

There were around twelve people in the group in total - herself, Graham, Elsa, Mary Margeret, David, Ariel, Ruby and a few strangers Emma'd seen around the place, but never make any attempt to make any conversation. She didn't count Anna - she was _really _out of it.

David made the brave, stupid mistake to go first. "I will."

And pretty much everything went downhill from there.

And yes, he _did _twerk on Whale.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

After an assortment of people learning of her Hugh Jackman shrine, doing a swirly regrettably to poor Mary Margeret, punching a random dude in the nuts and a bunch of other crazy shit, it was finally eleven forty-five, fifteen minutes to the next year, Emma noticed.

They'd had already twenty-nine rounds of truth or dare, and honestly there were only eight people in the group, due to extreme dares and apparent needs to go somewhere else, but still remaining were her friends, and, luckily, Anna was now conscious! Intermittently vomiting, but conscious!

The last dare was taken by Graham, given by David, to lick the strange, yellow-green stain on the wall, while the last truth asked was given to Ruby, letting know everyone in the group that she liked Whale, facial expressions in a mortified look. She'd been that way ever since David twe- ...oh.

Both were still in recovery.

And now it was her turn. What could these idiots have in store for her to say or do?! She could already tell that this wasn't going to be good. They were ruthless after those many rounds, and god knows how many ideas they could have in mind. Even more so after _she_ made them do something stupid.

"Truth!"

Elsa huffed in irritation. "You've said that ever since you walked in on those two g-"

"Shut up." Emma shuddered, glaring into her friend's icy blue eyes. "That scarred me for life, Elsa! Like you and Hans'-"

"Shut up and I swear I won't talk about that ever again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"But you still have to do a dare~!"

"God dammit."

Well, Ariel was the one to give her either a truth or dare. She was know for her gentle and supportive nature, so she couldn't _possibly _do something horrible to her-

"I dare you to make out with a guy~!" Ariel whispered in her ear mischievously.

She yelled indignantly. "W-What?!" Her blush was apparent through the faint light of the basement.

The redhead returned to her position away from her friend's ear smirking ear-to-ear. She turned her nose up in the air matter-of-factly. "You heard me. I don't need to repeat it, do I?"

Emma's breathing quickened, shaking her head with an uneasy smile on her face. Her hands waved haphazardly in front of her pleadingly. "Okay, no no no no no, mother of _God no!"_ The blonde looked at her friends with a panicked expressionon her face. She even tried to convince her of other dare ideas. "Hey, I could give Blanchard another swirly! Want to hear more of my collection of Hugh Jackman merchandise?"

Mary Margeret huffed indignantly from her spot of the floor. Ariel knew she'd stuck a nerve. Smirking impishly, she shook her head. Then her eyes widened, a great idea coming to mind. "Oh, AND you HAVE to kiss him for the New Years Kiss thing!"

"_Ooooooh~!" _The rest of the group made a noise, caving Emma in.

"B-But-"

"Nope!" Ruby yelled from out of nowhere. She seemed to have recovered quickly. "Noooooope! You're doing this whether you like it or not! There's nothing to be afraid of, is there? It's eleven fifty-eight, you're lonely and we don't want you to die alone and we'll love you for doing it... DO IT!"

From those words, the rest of the group cheered. "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" From behind her, Ariel, still smirking, handed her a half-empty bottle of vodka.

"You might need this." Nodding intently, she gulped the rest of the bottle down. Ariel pointed to a man in the corner of the room, drinking and laughing with another guy, leaning against the wall. His facial features were blocked out from the darkness around him. He was somewhat muscular and seemed to be a fraction taller than her. Her head and her cheeks suddenly felt really... hot. Suddenly, smiling for no reason was fun for some reason. Ariel appeared to be saying something, but she seemed so distracted... she felt a sense of... what was that? Deja vu?

Emma began to approach the man... fast. Running, even.

"Five!" Some screams from outside were heard. Was she going to make it?

"Four!" Emma _really _didn't want to get a massive hangover and more embarrassment if she didn't succeed... After all, she had a time frame...

"Three!" She closed her eyes, ready for the impact, uncaring as to who he was or what he looked like. But was she going to really kiss a guy she didn't know? Was it really that worth it?!

"Two!"...But then she decided...

"...Fuck it."

"Oneeeeeeee! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

She did it. She _actually _did it.

Emma pushed the man against the wall, smushing her lips into his, pinning his hands against the wall firmly. The kiss lasted for only about three seconds, but, _God, _did it felt like a year. Her lips tingled as she pulled away, both parties breathing hard. Expecting the mystery man to talk, she apologized bashfully, eyes shut in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, it was a stupid da-"

But before finishing her sentence, Emma was suddenly interrupted by lips being on hers once again, hands strong around her waist and lower back, pulling her back to him. She made a moaning noise from her mouth, the kiss so rough and sudden. It was so... addicting, so intoxicating... and she knew it wasn't all about the alcohol...

Emma's mind kept telling her _no, to stop, this was wrong, _but _how? _Her body fit his so perfectly, every desire seemingly filled. And hell, she just _couldn't. _Her body was taking control and she _liked __it. _Willingly his teeth brushed her lip, Emma gasping for air and MORE. Her hands had somehow winded up on the man's strong, broad shoulders. Emma's nose made contact with his softly.

Smiling, she began to say something. But what would she say. _Hi, thank you for accepting my surprise kiss? Hey, we smooched, let's do it again! I love our lip compatibility! _Then she finally remembered stupidly... he was a stranger. He probably just kissed her back out of the heat of the moment, right? His body was unfamiliar, so he _had _to be someone she didn't know! And maybe he was going to sue her for sexual harassment, too!

The blonde was suddenly embarrassed again. Stupid, stupid, _STUPID! _How could she let this get to her?!

"One time thing," Emma muttered under her breath, let go of the man and broke free of his embrace, and _ran._

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: So how was that? ;D Good enough for you? If you'd like, you can review (to give me more courage and reason), fav (if you haven't already), or follow to see more updates! Happy New Year! 2015's a year of starts, I can just feel it!**

**Love from me to you via internet~! And look forward to the next chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	9. IX: If I Could Ask a Million Questions

**(A/N: This is probably one of my favourite chapters ever. Why? To me, it probably catches everything I needed to be to sort of fill it up ("It's called a filler chapter, Kitteh/Evan!" You might say, but I love those because IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE) and it gave me ideas to how the rest of the story will lay out! It gave me both life and progress xD Also, did I say this before? Licht means light in German!**

**To andria (Guest): I sort of felt that way too, but I feel almost as if that part was compulsory to write on the story's outcome's behalf (if that makes any sense). I feel as if Ariel's going to be _quite _the character in this story, don't you? ;D Thanks for your praise on the ending! I just thought that, "Hey, I might never get to have this opportunity to make this happen ever again without a hit, so why not?" And it ended up being quite a success (in my opinion)! Your review, in a way, influenced the writing of this story, although you'll have to wait a bit to see what happens! Thanks, once again! :)**

**Best wishes, guys, enjoy!)**

**Warnings: Mentions of adult themes(?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, nor anything you recognise here. No copyright infringement is intended, all rights reserved, guys! :D **

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Her memory was blurry from that night. Drinking shot after shot, not to mention that half a bottle of... what was it? Vodka?

All she could do was simply lay there on her bed, staring hard into the ceiling's dull white colour. It almost mocked her. A content Licht purred in her hands' embrace, trying to take a little nibble at her finger.

She regretted everything she did last night - of what she could remember, anyways. Splitting headaches filled her day with irritation. Her friends seemed to remember her doing something embarrassing, or funny, or _something. _Every time she walked by or talked to them, they gave her a strangely smug look on their faces, even David's. She'd always ask what was up with them, but they'd never answer seriously.

What had she done?

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Falling asleep wasn't easy for him now. All he could do was think about that one word that was circulating around his head.

_Why? _

Why had this happened? Why did that person kiss him? Why then? Why was he thinking about this so much? He entangled himself in his warm bedsheets and pillows. Sighing in wonder, he stilled his movement. He'd known no one who'd known any particular interest in him recently other than being completely platonic, which was mutual in every way possible. So it couldn't be anyone that he knew, could it? But the way they felt them felt almost... familiar, in a way, though the voice he heard couldn't be pinpointed to a single person he knew. So he wasn't drunk enough to be randomly kissing people, but he was to have his memory blurred enough to not remember a voice?!

He bowed his head in shame.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The questions began to take their toll on Killian and Emma. How long could they possibly wait until they finally had the answer? The connection they felt with this mysterious other was so lovely and so real, a feeling they had never experienced before, and hell did they want more of it, a thirst for it again unquenched. Days on-end, questions flurrying, consuming nearly every thought they had - were they being driven insane?

They had their own problems, but one was shared with a bond the strength of titanium.

Oh, how many times they tried to get it out of their heads in vain. Attempting to consult their friends, they only found failure. Most of their friends who had attended the party had been somewhere else, completely inundated in something else around them, or was too drunk to even make out their own hand to know of what they spoke of.

Unbeknownst to the two, only one of their friends was sober, watchful, and so blissfully sly that they knew what had happened to both of them. Hell, this certain friend if theirs was so astute that this certain event that occurred had been all because of them. Sure, they weren't pinned as smart as the rest of the bunch, but boy, had they proven them wrong.

Of course, they were just sitting there quietly, innocent act up and all, watching everything play out to their desire.

And what a smart little matchmaker they were out to be.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: That's it for now! I'm expecting to write a new fanfic (don't worry, it's not with gore this time) on an anime/manga that I absolutely _adore, _Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama (just Maid-Sama on Fanfiction, for some bizarre reason), and if you haven't heard of it, check it out! It's exactly my style as it's a rom-com and absolutely my entire life (seriously, I kid you not). You'll enjoy it, trust me! Although the anime never really finished because it wasn't too popular in Japan, the manga's still available to read although it's a tad different to the anime and it's worth the reading. And if you're interested in reading MisakixUsui stories, just wait, and it'll be here soon!**

**Have a great day guys, and be ready for the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	10. X: Unknowing

**(A/N: Here's the tenth chapter of Looking After You! I couldn't wait to post this! :D Now onto the review replies:**

**To (Guest) andria: Thank you, and you're certainly welcome! And it seems you know everything about this story, you smart cookie! xD I'm very happy to have that sort of atmosphere after the kiss, and honestly I couldn't have wanted more, so thanks again!**

**To (Guest) Rapunzel Sunny: Thanks! I hoped it would be cute! :D Also, thanks for reviewing.**

**Warnings: Occasional swearing. Lol, forgot to bump up the rating! It'll now go to T :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise and never will. ;p;**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

After a couple of days, Emma sought out for more people to talk to, as her friends seemed to know nothing about the New Years incident. But perhaps that wasn't such a good idea.

She meant well, of course, but it seemed like burdening others her problems when they most likely had better things to do seemed a tad selfish, so she resorted to stuffing herself with cake and ice-cream while watching adorable cat videos (and watching her own cat, too, of course), although leaving her EdgeChapter tab open, just in case one of her friends was online and wanted to talk or something. Even when she was in such fragile shape after that party, Emma knew to never make things all about her and listen to people when they needed it, even though she felt that it couldn't be the other way round.

Before the video began, an ad played through. And there was no 'Skip Ad' button either! The blonde murmured a curse. How she hated advertisements with a fiery passion.

But it turned out that it was an ad for Neverland, and entirely her mood changed. The team had made a cute little animated scene based on Peter Pan asking for any volunteers to help at the workplace with their phone number and websites they used styled cutely in a font with large letters. It ended with Pan winking like he did in the movie with a small cameo of Hook eating a codfish.

Emma looked carefully at every aspect of the little clip, checking for any animation errors or possibly any soundtrack problems. She was impressed to see none of the like, especially so when it was Neverland's first time doing and making something like that.

A little beeping noise broke her out of her stupor. The blonde looked up to see a little (1) included in her EdgeChapter tab, curiously clicking on it. It had appeared that one of her friends had messaged her, only now Emma noticing how glad she was to talk to someone and how lonely she had seemed while pathetically stuffing food down her throat.

It had seemed that Killian, _KKJnes_bluesea, _had messaged her, also appearing bored out of his mind.

_KKJnes_bluesea: Hi Emma I'm bored_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Me too. I've been watching my cat do stuff for around an hour_

_KKJnes_bluesea: That's the most interesting thing I've heard in days, do tell_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Well I didn't expect someone to get me a kitten for Kris Kringle this year. His name is Licht_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Light?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Why that name_

_SwanLilyslyce17: The cat I got looked and acted pretty scary to other people, but when he saw me he immediately changed, so he has a different light about him to me_

_SwanLilyslyce17: And I didn't know you knew German_

_KKJnes_bluesea: There's many things you don't know about me, babe ;)_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Weirdo, shut up_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Hehe I love getting on your nerves_

_SwanLilyslyce17: I've been stressed out for days tho_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Worrying about it has been a pain in the ass_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Same for me_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Crazy shit happened_

_SwanLilyslyce17: New Years?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Yeah. How'd you know? o.o_

_SwanLilyslyce17: How'd you?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Honestly i'm so confused right now, ever since I went to a stupid party for new years._

_KKJnes_bluesea: And I don't even know why! I just got kissed by someone on that night and I couldn't think at all after that_

_SwanLilyslyce17: You don't think you know anyone who could've kissed you?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: No_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Well, sort of. It felt familiar, but not really. Like vague, like how I sorta know you_

_KKJnes_bluesea: It wasn't a bad kiss tho_

_KKJnes_bluesea: What's your story?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: I drank so much that night and apparently I did something stupid as a dare or whatever, and now my friends are making fun of me for doing god-knows what and I'm so frustrated!_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Because you don't have the answer?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: What, are you saying you know something I don't?_

Killian didn't respond until a few minutes later, keeping poor Emma on edge.

_KKJnes_bluesea: Maybe I do._

Through her confusion, curiosity and suspicion, another beeping noise sounded from her laptop.

_Ariel90xdinglehops added you to a group conversation_

And god knew how this could possibly turn out.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**A/N: And that's it for now, folks! I really hoped you enjoyed this little chapter, and, if you did, feel free to follow to get more updates, fav if you deem it worthy, and don't hold back a review because I really want to hear your thoughts! Please note: it's your choice, so I hope it doesn't sound like i'm forcing you to! If you already have, you can have a little internet cookie. *holds up huge jar* GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT, GUYS!**

**Prepare like a bear for hibernation for the next update of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	11. XI: Birds of the Same Feather

**(A/N: Here's the newest update of Looking After You! :D There's a lot of thinking happing in this chapter. Bewareeeeeee~! Here are some review responses before I go!**

**To (Guest) andria: I guess the feeling of the chapter is one of the best parts of reading the story, right? :D So glad. And since you liked that last chapter, I have a feeling you'll enjoy this one, too! Thanks for the support.**

**To (Guest) anona: I love Licht, too!)**

**Warnings: Hmm, don't know. OH MY GAWD. IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?! NOTHING TO WARN YOU FOR?! I FEEL FULFILLEDDDDDD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'! **

**(...that you recognise here.**

**No, seriously. Don't sue me.)**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Killian didn't have a good feeling about this. He suddenly regretted telling Emma about the kiss thing, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her now. Well, Killian didn't tell her straightforward what happened... Maybe she didn't know what he was talking about.

Ha, if he was lucky enough, he thought bitterly. He knew that she was smart enough to figure it out. What was he thinking?!

There he was, making a fool out of himself to his new friend just because he got kissed, and making it out to be a big deal wasn't any good. Girls had kissed him before and nothing had ever caused him to stress this much, _nothing. _And now he finally had the answer after all this time. At least he thought he did.

Wait, why was _he _being the one to overthink this? He shook his head in realization. It was just a kiss.

Well, it was to her. And nothing he could say to her could force her stubborn mind to think otherwise.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

_Ariel90xdinglehops added SwanLilyslyce17 and __KKJnes_bluesea to a group conversation_

The redhead bit her lip, nervously twiddling a pencil between her fingers. For the past few days she'd been feeling a wave of guilt, thinking way more than usual to the point that people were starting to get worried about her.

She moaned, placing her face in her hands in shame. Ariel couldn't help reminding herself how this was all her fault, _all her fault, ALL HER FAULT._

Both of her friends were in bad shape after that kiss - dark circles under their eyes, always unfocused and asking too many questions, and she _knew_ it was because of her. It wasn't right to just push two people together just because they would be her idea of a perfect couple! First glances didn't mean anything, especially if they hadn't met in person! But it seemed like her hopeless romantic in her influenced her actions and it'd seemed like the best decision at the time. She immediately regretted it when she had realized what she done.

And there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was watch in horror as they deteriorated, and it really didn't help that they were both very think-y people either. This was what happened when she dared to meddle, Ariel wished to warn people beforehand.

It must have been hell thinking so much about that mystery person that just had such an impact on your feelings by simply kissing you - oh, right, the redhead remembered solemnly, Emma had no recollection of a kiss of any sort. Too drunk.

But now the two deserved the truth, and only the truth.

Ariel then accepted that she was probably the worst friend ever, and began to type. There was no going back from this, was there?

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: How I love cliffhangers~ xD What d'you think'll happen next? Review to let me know how you feel about this chapter! Fav/follow to get more updates, or if you haven't already. Your choice. Enjoy your week~)**

**See you on Monday/Tuesday for the next instalment of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	12. XII: Sacrificing

**(A/N: We're back to the twelfth chapter of Looking After You! This is a slightly longer chapter than some as of late. Honestly I didn't mean for it to be this long. :/ The content alone is over 1,400+ words. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about it. I hope you enjoy it anyway!)**

**Warnings: I should have mentioned this before when I STARTED the messaging thing, shouldn't I? Yeah? Yeah. So basically, when I write the ChapterEdge stuff, I try to lack on some pieces of grammar and punctuation. Why? Look, when I message my friends for real, I never really look to make it... perfect. I just type it on the spot, you know? I try to make this seem realistic, and how my friends and I would talk over the internet. I'm practically the Spam Queen. xD Oh, and 'swearing'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any references you may recognise. I'm sorry but I would if I could. :P**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Emma felt so confused at the moment. Killian was acting strange, Ariel just added them to a group conversation, _just the two of them, _and NOBODY WAS TELLING HER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS GOING ON.

She always tended to like being in control of a situation. Any time something unexpected happened and surprised her, it both boggled her mind and made her a tinge upset.

That was why when she had no knowledge of what had happened on New Years it freaked her out. She started to close herself off more, and think quite too deep. Sure, some memories were coming back to her, but she needed everything to be complete. Every question she had to be answered. And without any of those luxuries, she felt powerless and irritated.

Ariel'd decided to talk. This could be her opportunity to get answers from her!

Emma decided to start the conversation. It was now or never, right?

_SwanLilyslyce17: Hi Ariel_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Emma and Killian I'm so sorry for not telling you_

_KKJnes_bluesea: Isn't that an interesting conversation starter_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Shaddup you weirdo _

_KKJnes_bluesea: It's my job to be weird, just for you~! =^.^=_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Shut. Up._

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Since Emma didn't remember, Killian found the understanding man in him and played along. It was okay for her not to know. Maybe she never would. It would be a hard thing to forget - a man like him never could, it sticks. But for her sake, he acted like nothing had ever happened, like everything was all just fine.

But you know it wasn't for him. His bravery was a triumph.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Ariel had a feeling the two wouldn't be happy about her telling them this. She could see in the conversation they were happy. They talked like they usually did, Killian being dramatic and sarcastic, and full of innuendos at times, while Emma was the responsible, serious and defensive type. They sure fit each other, she knew. The two measured the other one out.

Ariel knew what she did was wrong, but at least it made sense. I mean, seriously, if you didn't ship them, you were tasteless. Well, at least that was what the redhead thought.

And the two seemed so happy, it almost felt evil to break it to them. But why hide the truth? Dishonesty was the reason why her father was _dead. _And no matter how naïve she seemed, she swore to herself, she would always be honest about her opinions, what she understood and what she stood for. And it'd be on the day she died she would break that vow.

_Ariel90xdinglehops: You guys don't understand, let me finish_

_SwanLilyslyce17: You said that you were sorry about not telling us something?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: It can't have been that bad. Did you take the last pop-tart from the staff room?_

_KKJnes_bluesea:__ Cause honestly it's okay, we weren't that hungry_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Yeah, we ended up just buying sandwiches at the local bakery no big deal_

_KKJnes_bluesea: AW YEAH SAMMICHS_

_SwanLilyslyce17: SAMMICH ARMY UNITE_

_KKJnes_bluesea: YEAH!_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Look, I don't want to come between your sammich party_

_KKJnes_bluesea: *army_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: WHATFVER_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST A SEC_

Jeez, these people did _not _know how to be serious at the right time! Ariel internally facepalmed. Honestly! It took a few minutes to calm herself. Meanwhile, Killian and Emma seemed pretty concerned.

_SwanLilyslyce17: ..._

_SwanLilyslyce17: Is she gone?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: ARIEL WE'RE SORREH_

_SwanLilyslyce17: WE NEED YOU_

_KKJnes_bluesea: WE DIDN'T MEAN IT_

_KKJnes_bluesea: WE'LL LISTEN TO YOU, DON'T GOOOOOOOO_

_KKJnes_bluesea: PWEASE_

_KKJnes_bluesea: PWEASE_

_KKJnes_bluesea: PWEASE_

_KKJnes_bluesea: PWEASE_

_KKJnes_bluesea: PWEASE_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Aw, no, see what you've done Ariel?! ;^;_

_KKJnes_bluesea: PWEEEEASSSSEEE_

_SwanLilyslyce17: See, now he's spamming us! _

_SwanLilyslyce17: MAKE IT STAHP_

_KKJnes_bluesea: please._

_KKJnes_bluesea: please._

_KKJnes_bluesea: please._

_KKJnes_bluesea: please._

_Ariel90xdinglehops: FINE FINE I'M BACK_

_KKJnes_bluesea: YAY_

_SwanLilyslyce17 and __Ariel90xdinglehops: shut up_

_KKJnes_bluesea: MEANIES ;N;_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: NOW will you listen to me?_

_SwanLilyslyce17 and __KKJnes_bluesea: FIIINE_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Good_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Now be serious, behave, and listen to what I've got to say _

Here it comes. She braced for impact.

_Ariel90xdinglehops: It has to do with New Years._

The two didn't respond until a few minutes later.

_SwanLilyslyce17: Look, I don't remember, so you shouldn't, too, right? You were drunk too_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: I have a confession to make. I wasn't drunk at all that night. But there's something else I need to tell you_

_KKJnes_bluesea: I don't want to talk about this, Ariel._

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Killian?_

_KKJnes_bluesea: I'm sorry._

_KKJnes_bluesea has left the conversation and gone offline._

Ariel's eyes widened. He knew, didn't he? Now she felt even worse for putting him in such a tight position. But why would he act as if he had no recollection of what happened at the beginning at the conversation?

But she caught herself in a realization. Because he... no way.

Then no way was she going to tell them blatantly over a flipping website. She needed to tell them in person. And fast. Killian was the type to shut himself off, and so was Emma. It was only a matter of time until her friends made their separate ways, and it would be all her fault. Ariel wished that everything could be casual, as if it didn't matter that they kissed. Killian was the romantic type, though. He could never forget, she knew that. She need to make this right, even if her friends were never to hang out with her ever again.

At least she could say that at one point she made two of the best friends in her life.

She dialled Killian's number. She looked to her computer as well, checking on Emma, too. She was still talking, so she supposed that she still didn't know what was going on.

"Come on, come on, pick up..." she wanted to beg Killian.

_Sw__anLilyslyce17: Ariel?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: What happened_

_SwanLilyslyce17: What's going on?_

_Swan__Lilyslyce17: Why the hell did Killian leave?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Ariel?_

The phone was still ringing...

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Look, Emma, this is serious_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: We have to talk about this_

"Hello?" Ariel said anxiously. He'd picked up!

In response, a gruff tone answered, so unlike Killian. "Ariel..."

_SwanLilyslyce17: Ariel, what's wrong?_

_SwanLilyslyce17: Did I do something?_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: No, Emma. You did nothing wrong. I did something, and it's probably going to cost our friendship. Same for Killian._

"Please!" She was too aware of how he acted when he used it, though. He wasn't going to listen to her. Killian was going to be stubborn. "Listen to me, okay? I know you know what happened, and it might be painful for you to say it, but-"

_SwanLilyslyce17: Why?_

He cut her off. "Why?"

_SwanLilyslyce17: This has to do with New Years, right?_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Yes, and I'm so sorry for keeping this from you. I hope you find somewhere in your heart to forgive me_

She was startled at his darkening of voice. "Look, Killian, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Ariel? It wasn't-"

_SwanLilyslyce17: Forgive you for what? _

_SwanLilyslyce17: __Ariel, you're not making any sense!_

It was her turn to interrupt him. "Killian, j-just go t-to my house. Promise you'll meet me there." It wasn't the right time and place to tell him about it. He probably knew who his kissing partner was, but not exactly who made it happen.

_SwanLilyslyce17: Should I come over? You don't sound okay_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: Yes, please_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: I need to tell you this in person_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: I don't want to tell you this through such a casual source like it doesn't even matter to me!_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: You guys are too important to me_

"But-"

_SwanLilyslyce17: What did I do? Just tell me, I'll be okay!_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: JUST GO_

_Ariel90xdinglehops: please, I need to tell you this_

"Just go!" She yelled into the speaker. Ariel sighed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Please, promise me?" The redhead begged desperately.

There was a minute of silence after she said those words, but Killian spoke one more word before hanging up.

_SwanLilyslyce17: Okay_

_SwanLilyslyce17 is now offline_

She shut off her computer.

"Okay." And he was gone just as he had picked up. The frequent, loud beeps in the aftermath of the call kept her frozen. Her hand dropped to her side, phone in hand.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Well, be ready for next time! The next chapter will be kind of hard, but I swear the one after that will be a breath of fresh air compared to this one. I don't know whether or not you guys like drama? Do you? *shrugs* If you enjoyed, you can fav/follow this story if you like more updates. And hey, did you know, you can follow/fav me, too! You can get more updates from me in general! YAY! We can be frrrrriiiieeeends~! *INTERNET GLOMP* (you don't have to do this btw. I hope it doesn't sound like it. :/) Also, leave your opinion in the review box down there! I love your feedback!**

**Also, did you know? I'm a beta reader now! If you'd like me to edit/proofread your work, either PM or directly send me a request for a 'connection' via DocX. Cheers!)**

**Wait patiently like you're in the doctors office (for two/three days?! O.O) for the next chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	13. XIII: I Hope One Day You'll Forgive Me

**(A/N: So sorry for the late update, guys. I wonder if you guys actually notice or worry that I'm gone. It's a strange thing to question, isn't it?**

**Warnings: Might have a few grammar errors. *shrugs* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any themes or, really, anything in general that you may recognise. I don't profit from anything here.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

A redhead could hear someone pull over. She could hear a bike's wheel screech, too. Its pedal meeting the floor.

She waited until they approached the door. The girl wiped away stray tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't going to let fear take over her.

But it seemed the waterfall of tears wouldn't stop. At least Eric was too busy at work to see her like this - so very weak, so guilt-ridden. It was so humiliating to be in such a state, feeling so unprepared for what was to come. The best reaction she could hope from them would be forgiveness, but at the moment the emotion most likely for the two of them to feel was hatred, and honestly she couldn't blame them.

Some surprised talking could be heard outside. They'd seem to have found one another. Three urgent knocks loudly came from her entrance.

The girl dared a look in the mirror. She cleaned the remainder of some messy mascara and eyeliner from her eyelids and cheeks the best she could, quickly brushed a section of her hair carelessly and tried to calm herself down as best she could.

And she opened the door.

She could feel warmth surrounding her in one sudden movement. It enveloped her in surprise but she accepted it, tears continuing to roll down and hit her pieces of clothing that didn't belong to her. Leather jackets. Denim pants. Pairs of shoes. Then skin. They were hugging her?

But why? Hadn't she done something bad to them? Maybe Emma didn't know, but Killian sure did, and she really expected him to be angry. No-one could really know why the comfort came, but honestly it was one of the best feelings in the world. There was certain force, yet resistance in the hug. Like they wanted to comfort her, but needed to do something else, say something else, at the same time. She understood their mixed emotions.

The girl broke free of the embrace, feeling abandoned and cold again all too soon. The lonely feeling was back again. Emptiness. The redhead made a small sound. A sob. Then she lurched herself to her friends' embrace once again.

Anything to make her feel safe.

Anything to make her feel home, for the first time in years.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

She explained herself. What happened that night. Though not why. Even _she _hadn't the slightest idea why she'd done it. She couldn't really, anyway. Not in words.

Not in anything.

"Ariel, you made us freak out and think you were going to do something serious! Like... s-s-sui-"

"Emma...?"

"Killian..."

Her friends were already so fragile in their emotions, experiencing so much, enjoying so little.

She was going to set things right. Though, it wasn't exactly going to be easy. She knew they were going to be angry and, sometime, explode. There was yelling, screaming, profanities heard. A sob, a plead.

"No, Ariel! I can't forgive like that! You messed with my- _our _emotions! And a kiss like that?!"

"What are you t-talking about?"

"N-no, Emma, I-I mean- THIS IS ALL WORTHLESS!" Someone re-living his worst nightmare.

A slam of the door.

She smiled sorrowfully, lying on the ground. She'd finally done it, and though they weren't going to forgive her just yet, she knew, Ariel reminded herself of the people she was once friends with. With faith in them but worry in their certain judgement, she got up.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: Since I updated this late, I figured that I'll do a double-update today if I can. I was supposed to have another update up today, anyway, so I guess I'll be fine. Hopefully it'll be up soon.**

**Please wait for the next chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	14. XIV: Lies and the Broken

**(A/N: YAY! LATE CHAPTER! :C Yeah, I just started school on Thursday. The day I was SUPPOSED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm mad at myself for procrastinating. I'll update soon. Hopefully.**

**Warnings: Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you? :P **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. ;p;**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Sometimes Emma just prefers to sit alone in a coffee shop. The comfort of the frequent busy bustle of the early morning and the sweet, deep scent of her hot chocolate kept her lost in a trance.

When she thought, others were of no existence. She was in a place of her own. The thing was, there was someone who kept invading that personal space.

She shouldn't be so mad at him for doing so, but she was, because no-one normally did this to her, especially on a regular basis. Like everything she looked at reminded her of him. The book she was reading was introduced to her by him. The mugs colour was the same shade of his walls. Even the scarf she was wearing was borrowed by him. But Emma chuckled on that point. The blonde remembered smiling of how much he apologised for not bringing it back to her and how cute of a gesture it was.

Cute... what words she was using because of Killian. The otaku life.

She shook herself of that thought. See, this is what she meant! Everything just made her think about him! Though she tried to ignore those thoughts with talking to other people and distracting herself with other things, but she just couldn't pry away that strange, unexplainable feeling in her chest, so warm and strong as if it wanted to get out of her body.

And especially after Ariel told them about the kiss. When their kissing partners were revealed, Emma was surprised to look to Killian to find not even the tiniest piece of astonishment or wonder in his eyes. She thought she could read people easily, but it seemed perhaps he was... different. Masking his emotions seemed to be easy for him to do, but at the time she saw a twinge of acceptance in his face for barely a second. He knew something she didn't, but could it be about the kiss? Like Killian knew but needed to confirm his suspicions.

Did he?

Little did Emma know... Killian was thinking the same thing.

Were things going to be different when they finally met again? I mean, they hadn't seen each other since the Ariel incident, and quite honestly didn't feel like anymore. Not because of any misdirected anger or sadness of any kind. It was out of.. fear.

Of risking their friendship. It would be literally the most awkward thing they'd ever experience. And the fact that they had... liked the kiss? Continued it even? That would make the situation even worse.

Emma lay her head in her hands, mug sliding halfway across the table. She remembered numbly that she was lucky that it didn't shatter. She'd never admit it, but ever since Ariel told them what happened, all or most of the memories from that night had come back to her like a slap in the face - sudden, unwanted and seemingly forever an imprint on her mind. And it left distance between them because of it.

Why couldn't they have a normal friendship like everyone else?

She sighed.

And, inexplicably, someone else did too.

With a look of utter astonishment, Emma shot her head up and looked around. What the hell? The blonde scanned the room suspiciously. No-one seemed to be around, not even Granny herself. Looking over to the register made her almost miss a swift movement of blue heading towards the entrance of the little shop. She got up from her seat, eyes widened in search of life when the ring of the doorbell confirmed her doubts and she raced out the door to confront the mystery runner whatever the consequence.

Their figure wasn't too far away, but she couldn't risk the chance of them approaching their could-be vehicle to escape her wrath. They already seemed to know that she was after them, so it was now or never. They looked suspicious, and as a once-bail bondsperson, Emma felt it right to chase this punk to find out about their possible fishy activity. She turned a sharp corner, away from her little runner.

Unexpectedly, that was a shortcut, and so the suspicious man fell right into her clutches, and landed face-first into the concrete. And Emma sat comfortable on top. Her hands planted firmly onto his shoulders and feet secured into the pavement restrained any further movement.

"Who are you?" She asked fiercely.

A soft, pained muffle came from the mysterious dude. Then a loud moan as his face sunk further into the ground as if he just gave up.

Emma rolled her eyes. This guy was hopeless. She got up from her position on the runner's back with annoyance. The blonde waited for him to get up, but apparently he wouldn't do it himself anytime soon. With a sigh, she turned his head over to see his face.

And she realised her mistake.

"Killian...? Holy fuck, what- oh my god I'm so sor-"

He groaned in agony. "Emma, you're... such a..." He groaned in agony. "Psycho..."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

"You IDIOT!"

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TACKLED ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU LOOKED SUSPICIOUS!"

"AND YOU GAVE ME A BROKEN NOSE, A BROKEN RIB AND A BLOODY LIP FOR THAT?!"

Emma sighed angrily, silently fuming. "You're hopeless, I swear, Killian." He hmph-ed in reply. "No, seriously," she nudged his shoulder softly with her own. "You are. Why were you running in the first place."

Killian looked away with a cryptic look in his eye. "No reason, although I regret doing so, now that I paid a little visit to Whale."

"You're such a sissy, you doofus." She blew away a stray wisp of hair away from her face busily, a tiny drop of sweat slowing making its way along the side of her face. "You didn't even stay there that long. But so that it doesn't happen again, please make sure _not _to creep around in coffee shops, okay? What we you even doing there in the first place?!"

Killian daren't look at her. He was, quite frankly, ashamed. He was lucky today that his feelings didn't shine through so obviously like they sometimes did, which he essentially had to train to mask to make it that way. And if he'd tell her how he'd felt now, she'd do what she'd always done - run away, close herself off, even pretend that she never even knew him in a while.

He was used to the pain, and he never wanted it to happen between them.

Emma scanned his features with concern. A silent Killian wasn't a happy Killian. It was strange that she already knew him so well after such a small amount of time, wasn't it? It was something... unexplainable. Like they clicked with somebody for once and everything was right in the world.

She refused to believe that, of course. They were just friends, right?

Yeah...

...Yeah, they were. Only friends, she reminded herself.

Emma got back to patching him up; Whale and the rest of the hospital didn't do such a good job, since today was apparently really busy with injuries and sickness, but for the most part they healed him up. Though it must've been really stressful, but really, at least do the job right! Luckily, she went to a school which taught even a little bit in medicine and bandaging in health class.

Prodding a rib with a steady finger softly, she could feel some bandages unravelling. It didn't even surprise her by now - she'd already fixed up seven wrappings by now. The blonde looked up at him. "Can you unbutton your shirt? Some bandages need to be fixed."

He silently raised an eyebrow. Her gaze travelled down to his also-broken arm. Dammit. His writing arm was injured. How lucky. With that, she sighed.

"You can't, I suppose. It's okay, I'll do it." She slid the blue button out of the light material, remembering it was same shade of his eyes. After the second, third, fourth were removed, she felt somewhat awkward. Emma looked up once more, to see Killian awaiting her. His stare was sharp and asking too many questions.

Flustered and blushing, she gripped his shirt tighter, looking down. "D-Do you mind looking out the window o-or something?"

Emma felt him shrug indifferently and turn his neck to face the outside world, only making her feeling even more embarrassed. Of course he would. He felt that way, after all.

A sharp, pain sensation wracked her body for not even a second. What was that? Was it... disappointment, maybe? Or desire?

Well, whatever she'd just felt, she had to discard it. Right here. Right now. Because ther was _no way _that this was happening.

Of all things...

Of all feelings...

It was the worst. Made her feel vulnerable because she felt so _good _and so new to her. She didn't know anything about it and that's why it made her feel so confused and so small.

Emma forced herself to finish the job and push it down.

"Hey, Emma?" His voice rang into her ears as she replaced the old dressing with a new one. "Yes?" She replied.

Killian was silent for a moment. Then spoke. "About New Years... And Ariel... I'm sorry." What he'd said surprised her fully. He was... apologising?

There was a sudden crack in her heart. A chip. A falling sensation. Her blush was gone, features without any trace of whatever feeling or desire she had before, almost angry in a way. "Me too," Emma murmured softly.

He looked down inquisitively. His eyes were widened at the tone of her voice, the absolute nothingness of emotion. "What?" Had he really heard what she'd just said? He hadn't expected it.

"I'm sorry too," she said again, slightly louder so that he could hear her clearer. She couldn't understand why she was doing this. Why she felt so cold again. "It was a mistake, that night."

Killian made the mistake of letting a shard of brokenness flow through. "Mistake?"

"Yeah. Not a big deal, right? A one-time thing."

Silence. Her words were harsh upon him, and then his features replicated hers. He understood now. He'd made a mistake of thinking like that for once. He was ready to lie.

And then, agreement.

"Totally."

She slipped away from him without another word spoken.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: That's it for now. Very fun chapter to write, and yes, it took a while to place all the right emotions in it. I kept thinking of A Bridge To Wiseman's Cove, my literal favourite book EVAR, for the ending, like between Justine and Carl (both really bae like idon'tevenknowanymoar). Really good book. I recommend it, though my sister hates it.**

**Best wishes to you this year, you blessed cuties and get excited for the next chappie of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	15. XV: Snow Days

**(A/N: HERE YOU GO! *THROWS CHAPTER IN FACE AND RUNS OFF*)**

**Warnings: Minor swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or anything you recognise. :/**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

"No, Emma! I'm not doing it!" Killian yelled obstinately, though his smile and laughing in the middle of his sentences said otherwise. Emma laughed in return. "Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could DIE!"

"Drama queen!" The blonde pouted teasingly. Giving up her 'act', she pushed his shoulder lightly with her woolly glove-clad hand. "It'll be fun!" A little snowflake sat on the tip of her nose cutely, making Killian chuckle and wipe it off with his fingers. Emma watched him do it, adorably squinting at his touch of her nose. "Fine, you win. But you _have _to promise me that you and your friends aren't going to potentially smother me in snow, alright?"

"Meh, we'll _try._" Emma's group of friends approached them, holding varied sizes of snowballs and wearing massive grins. Ruby tsked mock-disappointedly. "Now come on, is the game gonna start or are we just going to stand here?"

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

All that could be seen between them were white blurs of fury. Not even the little ice castle forts they'd made survived through the little snow war.

Killian saw a screaming Mary Margeret throwing bombs of snow over to their side, hurriedly looking over his shoulder to quickly deflect another snowball from hitting a surprised Ashley's face with his glove. She wheezed in shock, looking up at him. "Thanks." He nodded busily to turn back and face his competitors.

Killian crouched down to lean against the undestroyed piece of snow to safely reach down to the icy ground filled with the soft frozen vapour to quickly build a ball shape in his glove and eventually sent it flying over his shoulder. Bending low against the snow fort once more, a loud scream confirming that his snowball had met his target. He chuckled, entertained with his success. Emma, a furious expression on her face, roared and tumbled over to their enemy's fort Mission-Impossible style. Killian was surprised by her boldness, and felt inclined to come with her, despite his teammates obvious attempts to cohere the group once more.

They rolled their eyes and shared a knowing look. Typical Emma and Killian moment. They always stuck together, and nothing stopped their stubborn attitude about it.

The two concealed behind the opposite team's fort, they glanced at each other, smirking, silently counting off the seconds until their already-genius plan despite it only been thought of just then. They seemed to read each other's mind anyway, so it was _completely _normal for them.

And then they leaped right into their enemy's fold.

But essentially no-one stood a chance. They moved too quickly, and were, essentially, vicious.

Killian dared a clothesline to Whale with his good arm, while Emma tripped a confused Anna. Any player down for more than five seconds was out, sending them away to the frosty sidewalk. There were only two players from the opposite team left - Regina and Archie.

Well, it was obvious to Emma, Killian and most likely the rest of their team that Archie would be an easy attack; in fact, they were shooting at him now, and, yeah, _now _he was out.

But as for Regina...

"Bring it on, bitches." She growled menacingly. Apparently she was taking the game as seriously as they were.

It was obvious to them that she wasn't going to go without a fight.

But she did anyway.

Like seriously, not even _she _could withstand after an _entire team_ was shooting at her. She was a sore loser about it, but she knew it was a well played game, and even went so far as to ask Killian and Emma about their common thinking and strategy. Regina was a good player, though, they admired her for that, at least.

Meanwhile they cheered a victory cheer (which Victor felt somewhat ironic since he lost. And his team automatically shunned him for his bad puns and hipster-ness) and the losing team were paying for the pizza. Overly excited from their success, Emma squealed and jump-hugged Killian.

Well, that was what she was planning for, anyway.

The only thing she achieved was tackling him to the ground, Killian groaning slightly in pain of his recent injury and honest surprise. The two gasping with laughter from shock, most likely, Emma stood her hands on either side of Killian so that she no longer lay on his chest.

After their laughter subsided, all that was left was an awkward silence, save for their friend's quiet chatter. They were forced to stare into each other from this strange position, yet... didn't exactly want to? It was a questionable feeling, but even so, Emma blushed a pretty pink, Killian a barely-there, faint in the small amount of sunlight trailing through the clouds, a rare occurrence in Storybrooke.

"Uh, E-Emma-" Killian mumbled half-heartedly, looking to the side embarrassedly.

Her eyes widened in realisation.

"O-Oh, y-yeah. Sorry." She flipped herself over to the right of him, being careful to not lie on his arm or anything. They refrained from sighing.

And so it seemed that, despite patching up their friendship after the New Year incident, things couldn't be _completely _done and over with. They'd have to face a number of challenges and, essentially, more awkward moments like these, they'd figure out.

But they'd know, also, that this would have to go through it all... together.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: Ah, this chapter was fun, despite writing it when I haven't played in snow in AGES, so I thought of how it would feel realistically if I had. And I got real angry since FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME SAVE AND I LOST ALL OF MY PROGRESS.**

**GRR. ;P;**

**Anyhow, yes, I know, I'm back one or two updates, but I've been real stressed out lately, so please forgive me.)**

**Wish me luck to write the next chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	16. XVI: Quite the Day

**(A/N: Okay, the late update wasn't my fault, okay?! It was FanFiction's. FF was flipping out yesterday + today and I couldn't login, couldn't type a word for this, only reach the front page of the website. I didn't really check to see if, you know, you could read a story or something, since I was freaked out and irritated, in no way in the mood for reading anything except my damn story. No matter how many times I tried to reload to finally login, it was if it was like, "FUCK OFF MJO, NO WRITING FOR TODAY!" And I ended up having to watch shite on YT fro the rest of that day - not to say that's a bad thing of course. I just really wanted to accomplish something today. I tried my other computer too, to see if it was just laptop that was going cray-cray.**

**Nope.**

**Seriously.**

**I just randomly reloaded the login today and it finally worked (and so I fist-pumped the air and danced around my house for like fifteen minutes). Thank GAWDDDD. Tell me if this happened to you too. We can wallow in self-pity together. ;p;)**

**Warnings: Swearing, oh no, _what a surprise! _Haha, NO. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The snow made small grinding noises under his soft boot-clad feet, a strangely comfortable noise for Killian during snowy days.

Sometimes he would just focus on that sound. His thoughts ran elsewhere when he heard that soothing sound. He was glad it had distracted him from the slip from before.

Honestly, it wasn't a normal occurrence for his friend to be excited like she had been before. Maybe it'd been that she hadn't been out in the snow with so many competitive players like she had before, and it made her feel homely, like she really belonged, and she loved it. There was always the wonderful moments that you just want to live in forever, keep in your heart. Walking home alone wasn't one of them.

Killian closed the door behind here, the little snowflakes trailing in quickly behind him in kind. He leaned against the door, only to find that his scarf was stuck in between the door. It tugged on his neck tightly when he attempted to wriggle out of it out of her restraints, only strangling him further. He coughed in pain and figured that being lazy would do him no good if it was going to kill him - literally. He reached up to his neck and grasped the woolly material in his fist tightly and ripped it off his neck.

Killian gasped and wheezed, silently cursing his bad luck. He opened his front door. "Bloody thing..." He hissed. There was a rip in the fabric where it was squished between the door. He could bet that it was because he tugged so hard on it.

And he _reeeeeeeally _liked that scarf! He wasn't even joking any more!

_Emma'd gotten him that one too..._

It was all around disappointing. The only person who he knew could fix scarves and clothes was...

Killian sighed sadly. Ariel. It wasn't like he couldn't just go over to a professional to fix it in a shop or something of the sort, but... maybe he wanted an excuse to talk to Ariel anyway?

Killian sighed, walking over to his soft, leather couch to go sit and think in. He'd been so idiotic, yelling at her, acting so furious and annoyed.

Acting. That was what it was. He had no reason to be mad, all he really felt was retractiveness towards the subject - it was something he'd rather not remember, or wish he didn't in the first place.

He felt compelled to yell at her, though, because what else would Emma think if he didn't? That he was okay with her keeping that secret? That he... perhaps... liked the kiss? He wouldn't want her to know or think any of the kind. But... she was trying to stop him from yelling too... Had he gone, possibly, _too _far? A surge of regret hit Killian, and suddenly he had the urge to go outside again. Scarf in hand, he unlocked the door once more, and opened it.

"Uhm... Hi?"

...To find a bunch of people standing there.

In front of him were, surprisingly, Emma's friends from the snowball fight. They seemed to have mixed expressions on their faces... remorse? Or guilt? He dropped his encouraging smile to stare at them with wonder, cocking his head. "What's wrong, guys? Is something the matter?"

Ruby scratched her arm nervously, while Mary Margeret and Archie coughed awkwardly. Regina looked down to cover up a roll of the eyes, and mumbled something inaudible, Elsa, next to her, nudging her shoulder hard with her own with an annoyed look on her face. Regina gave her a deathly glare, but sighed and looked Killian in the eyes for once.

"We're... sorry. _UghthiswassohardtosayIhateyouElsa" _The last part was barely detectable in a low murmur.

"You're sorry?" He raised his eyebrow in surprise. It eventually morphed into a little smirk. "Oh, I get it now."

The entire group sighed in unison, as if they just let out all their worries in the world. Anna spoke up, almost wheezing in relief. "Oh thank God, we're so glad you understand. I mean, it was _so hard _to keep in, you know? Secrets are hard for me to keep, too!"

"The struggle is real," Mumbled Hans sarcastically. He turned to Killian. "But, yeah, thanks for making it easier for us."

"...You're all sorry that you sucked so bad at the snowball fight today!"

Silence. They all stared at him with utter shock of his misunderstanding. "W-What?!" Regina asked, part angry, part dumbfounded. "Y-You think that _THAT'S _the reason why we all apologized?!"

"Yeah...?"

"I don't EVER apologise unless i'm serious! Do you even know me?!" Robin held her back to stop her from pouncing. He looked up apologetically to Killian. "Sorry, mate. She's not usually like this."

"Yes, _I AM!" _She screamed. Robin smiled nervously. Killian turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Okay, so it's not about that, what's your apology all about?"

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you about the kiss on New Years." Mary Margeret said.

Killian was shocked into muteness for a few seconds. Then his face was inquisitive. "But... you guys had nothing to do with it!" They turned their eyes away from him shamefully. He could tell from the looks in their eyes that... perhaps they weren't letting on as much as they should. "...Right?"

Elsa sighed. "We helped make it happen Made her drunk, set up the dare, even the party itself was really for you guys." Anna looked over his shoulder to avoid his gaze. "Shippers can go too far sometimes and... we all agreed! You, Emma... It needed to happen. It didn't work out and we heard about Ariel. It wasn't her fault, you know? She's so guilty now and I don't think she's gotten out of her house at all since then. She missed all our calls, and locked even Eric out. He's about to call the police to get her out of there."

"W-What?" His eyes widened in horror. "Fuuuck. Look, it doesn't matter anymore, it's fine, I forgive you guys. Where's Emma?"

Archie shook his head in disapproval and held onto his arm before he decided to run. "Now's not the time to be worrying about her right now, we have to-" Killian cut him off hurriedly. "No, that's not what I meant. Does she know about this?"

"Y-Yes. Why?" David asked uneasily. He could tell that he was thinking the same thing as he was. "We apologised before coming here."

"Did she take it fine?"

"Yes. Definitely." He nodded his head affirmatively, Killian sighing in relief. "Good."

Mary Margeret looked at him seriously. "We wouldn't forgive ourselves if we didn't tell you guys sooner or later. It just... wasn't our place to say it first. It was Ariel's."

"She knew that she couldn't not tell you." Regina spoke softly, having recovered from her bad temper from earlier. "We told her we could do it, but she did it anyways. She told us it would be fine, that being less of a coward was one of the greatest achievements she could accomplish. No more hiding. No more lying. Just honesty."

Killian sighed regretfully. "She was right, and I was an idiot for yelling at her. I never thought of how she would feel, the stupid arse I am. Dammit, I need to apologise." He broke free of Archie's grip and ran to David's huge car, the man himself tossing him the keys. He nodded thanks. As soon as his hand touched the door handle, his phone in his pocket rang. He reached into his pocket with surprise, answering his phone to stop the vibrating and music coming from his device.

"Hello?"

Emma's friends listened in to as much as they could, but could only hear Killian's response. This disappointed them, but you know, beggars can't be choosers. And damn did they exaggerate that problem.

"Emma? Yeah, I'm on my way to Ariel's place to apologise, your friends explained to me what happened. ...Yeah. Traffic's pretty bad?" A loud yelling was heard on the other side of the call, making him take the phone away from his ear for the time being, flinching and squeezing one of his eyes shut until she stopped. He coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, right. So can I pick you up? We can talk later, yeah?" This time a calm reply came, making him sigh in relief. "'Kay. Bye." Killian shut off his phone and put away, turning back to the group of people still standing near his door. Mary Margeret shut the door politely.

"Thanks guys for telling me. Want me to give a few of you a ride?"

They shook their heads, smiling. Archie spoke up. "Nah, we're fine." Killian nodded understandingly. "Alright, just making sure. Be safe."

Regina rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away. "Obviously. Now... go and get your girlfriend, okay?" It was Killian's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever." And so he shut the door, waved them farewell and drove off.

The group sighed in unison. Anna looked around at everyone innocently.

"Now... How are we going to get home?"

Everyone groaned in response.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

** ...**

Killian found Emma walking towards the entrance to the highway, so he parked as near as he could to it in the emergency/extra lane. He could already see the seemingly millions of card jammed into multiple lanes, and damn did he feel sorry for all those people in those cars. He could hear loud screaming and yelling even from so far away to move and shit.

Emma entered his car to Killian's right, sighing. "I got my car towed out just in time. I'm one lucky fucker."

"Haha, indeed." They drove for a while in silence, since Ariel's house was so far away. But then Killian felt obligated to talk to her about... anything. "I'm so stupid for yelling at her," he sighed regretfully. "It's all my fault that she closed herself off."

Emma patted his shoulder to make him look at her. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. You were just defending yourself and it was her decision to let her guilt get the better of her. Though I can't really say that, either. I yelled at her too, remember?"

"Yeah, but not as loud as I did! Her neighbours probably wanted to call the police or something!"

"We should stop trying to place the blame on ourselves _and _Ariel. There's no purpose."

"..Yeah."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The apology was long and desperate, already filled with pleas for forgiveness when she wouldn't open the door. Ariel tried to tell herself to not shed a tear, but one escaped after another, leading to her downfall. Then they all sat together in peace at her dining table in peace, quietly sipping hot beverages. They all needed a break from the loud, bustling, sad, angry world they all lived in. They finally found themselves calmly apologising. Forgiveness came, and hugs were given. Warm, homely one - the ones they adored so much.

Ariel was a coward no longer.

They noted her apology as pure bravery, making Ariel blush the colour of her hair. They laughed, and requested seconds of their one-there drinks. Ending up staying there for the night, her house was now bustling with noise though there were only three people there. Three turned into four as Ariel finally called her husband back in and Emma and Killian watched as their reunion was even better to behold than their petty apology cycle.

They couldn't deny that that was something they both wanted.

Some things couldn't be put into words, could they?

Oh, what do I mean by that, you ask?

Well, you'll just have to find out later, won't you? I can't give _everything _away! Wait, I _wasn't _supposed to write this here? What's that? A/N?

Haha, you folks are crazy.

The story? Oh, er, right, hehe.

And Killian didn't know how or why, but suddenly four turned into seven, seven to ten, and abruptly did the party start.

Oh, and yes, it was far better than the last one. So it seemed, at least. Music playing loud and food flying everywhere, but no liquor. _Certainly _no drunk people at that party, thank god. And suffice to say was it one of the best nights of their lives.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: That's it for now! The way I go from good moment to bad moment can be pretty weird, but hey, so is life. I try to make this as realistic as possible, as the world we live in today is always unexpected, and feelings and days can dip accordingly. I pray you understand. I say this before writing the next chapter, which is bound to mess with your feels and give you memories of S3. MUWAHAAHAHAHAHAHA~!)**

**Stay awesome until the next update of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	17. XVII: Sight

**(A/N: Finally a chapter I wrote to be prepared. ;P; I'm actually pretty happy about that, considering I usually procrastinate - ALL. THE. TIME. *sighs* I need help on that. :P I'm going to update another chapter soon btw!)**

**Warnings: Some 'swearing'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or anything you may recognise, and don't profit from anything. :)**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

He wasn't exactly ready to go back to his case against Albert at all. Honestly, he wanted to take it back. He didn't _feel _the anger any more.

But then Killian thought of Liam again. No, no, no, the feeling was back. He shrugged, maybe something was distracting him from feeling such contempt and hatred towards the beastly prick. _Or someonnneeee~ _A little voice in his head mockingly sing-songed. He lay his head in his hands. He'd been hearing _far _too much of that lately. He honest-to-God wanted it to stop. Many of his conversations with Emma though not all were rants about people shipping them without mercy.

It had gotten to the point where it was so embarrassing they'd rather stay home and talk over Skype or something. But he hoped, soon, that it would die down, and perhaps today would be the day, so he made his way to the law firm.

But really wasn't ready for what was to come next.

As Killian walked into the deserted room, an impatient Neal found him looking tired and near-asleep. But he didn't care! He'd been under schedule, missed the due day they would meet up! Being tired was no excuse for being late, now was it? It wasn't any good to do anything that would cause trouble!

"You were late on schedule, Mr. Jones." He hissed angrily. "At this rate we're sure to lose the battle. I've always told you since the day we met to always be ready, sharp, so I can finally get this case over with and get the money I was promised out of it! See, this is what happens when you hang out with a Swan!"

But perhaps Neal had read his expression incorrectly. The true feelings he held inside were sorrow, anger and true frustration, so much so that he could explode at any moment...

_"Excuse me?"_ He asked furiously, eyes as dark as the night, yet bright with rage like the sun.

...And that he did.

"We _aren't _going to lose to a fiend like that, and if you give up so easily you won't get a bloody cent out of me. And if I end up doing so? Well, I'm sure that you'd lose that case too if you were your own lawyer, right?" Though Neal wanted to have a confident stance in this situation, all he really did express, until he recovered, was utter terror from the way there was such passion in his words and look alone. But he wasn't done quite just yet. "And do you know how busy I was in my social life, experiencing such mental pain for so many days, and yet you hold no sympathy for not even your friend. And how dare you think you know what it's like to hang out with Swan when you broke her heart and didn't even _try _to fix the broken pieces and made her mend it herself! You're a selfish bastard, only looking for what'll make _you _look better. Make _you _more money. It's like it's a burden to you to help people, and if that's true then you shouldn't have taken up the job to be a lawyer in the first place!"

"And you think you know Emma so well, too?" Neal asked tauntingly, placing his hands up mockingly as if to calm him down. "How long have you know her? A month? Me? More than a year!"

"So what?" Killian brushed it off. "You two are in the same workplace and you dated, whatever. Big deal. Now when did this turn into a competition?"

Neal growled under his breath. "I never liked losing. Especially to a sad psycho like you who's crying over spilt milk. Your brother's dead, there's no way you can reap revenge out of any of this."

"It's not a lost cause, you fool, until you say it is." Killian seethed bitterly to the insolent man. "Having faith is something that's important in our lifestyle. You're just too blind to see."

He held onto the door handle of the law firm's entrance. He refused to look at the despicable man, looking at the outside world beyond, the pouring rain and people running with their umbrellas in the streets, rush hour, and the few animals that scurried around trying to find shelter.

"And if you can't gain your sight, perhaps... I don't need your help."

Neal's pupils dilated with utter surprise. But as he wanted to truly express his rage to the man, he was already gone, the wind and rain filling his absence.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter! Feel free to review, fav, and follow! Oh, and can you believe? We've almost reached 50 FRICKING FOLLOWERS. **

**THANK YOU.**

**I AM SO HAPPY. ;D**

**In this happiness I wrote a brand-new story, An Old Friend! It's written and based on true events from ME. It's one of my most personal stories I've ever written and I'm proud of it, so please check it out if you can! :D If you give that story some love, I'd appreciate it a lot. And I also do art on my DeviantArt! You can find the link on my profile. Enjoy!**

**Wait fabulously for the next update of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	18. XVIII: Protection and Affection

**(A/N: Chapter ahoy!)**

**Warnings: ? We're still doing this? Um, some swearing, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Lol no. In my dreams, totally. I don't own or profit from anything you see here. Oh, and wear pink. It's Wednesday.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Emma laughed her head off, the phone's static going crazy. "Haha, are you serious?!"

"It isn't funny!" Killian whined with irritation. "It's serious, thus I have to involve you with my problems!"

"Because..." Emma trailed off suggestively, smiling cheekily. Though he couldn't see her, he could tell that she had a huge smirk on her face. Killian sighed mock-hopelessly.

"Because you're my best friend."

"Woah," The blonde said with surprise. "Didn't see that coming." She paused to sigh with admiration dramatically. "I've been levelled up to 'best friend'?! You truly touch my heart, thank you,_ thank you!" _Killian rolled his eyes, but her silly attitude made him smile. "Whatever, you loser. _Now _can I rant to you?"

Emma nonchalantly tossed a used toothpick to the floor. "About Neal's dick move? Sure, I've witnessed lots of those. Add on to my lovely list."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

"Stop. Freaking. _Laughing! You're so mean!" _

_"I'm so sorry! B-But I just... just... CAN'T! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!"_

"You are the worst best friend ever. Just sayin'."

After the explanation, it had been kind of awkward to talk to her about... having a conversation about her, but honestly, she felt quite flattered. He always stood up for her, always acted in that stupid adorable brave way. Regina always joked that he was always her white night. And she laughed back, saying that he wasn't any typical one. She just didn't expect it to be so true. So much so that she truly admired his persona, and perhaps wanted to be more like him. He was always such a good person, even though he always said that he was a bad one when he was younger, and had many regrets. Maybe she should take him more seriously.

But maybe she always had his back too, Emma thought with surprise. She blushed. She wanted to tell him that though, even if it didn't seem true, it certainly was and it was one of the only things she was proud of.

After a silence, Killian spoke up. "Hey, Emma?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Thanks for listening to me. I'm serious abot you being my best friend, no-one like you - and not always in the good way."

He laughed happily, making Emma smile, though rolling her eyes at his comment. "Wow, thanks, I love you too." She let sarcasm drip through her words, but a twinge of... something... fluttered in her chest, yet she had to stop thinking about it to stop believing it was still there. Emma went on. "But I should be thanking you for always standing up for me. I'll kick his balls if he makes you angry again. I can, you know." Killian chuckled once more. "Yeah, I do, but that's _my _job, right? As a _manly man?_" Emma grinned.

"I don't really care about that shit because I care about you, and for that, just remember, i'll always be there for you too."

He was stunned at the honesty and openness of her words, and the tender feeling in them. Over the phone, Killian forced himself to not take it too seriously. A wide smile found its way onto his face.

"Haha, right. Goodnight."

"You have to go already?"

"Yeah. The laundry won't do itself."

"Damn, I wish it did. Night, Kill."

"'Night Emma."

And so the call ended like that.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: Short chapters are fun. You can more of them if you like. ;) **

**I hope I'll be ready for the next update for...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	19. XIX: Events

**(A/N: I'm so tired and I updated this early. Enjoy it while you can. *dies*)**

**Warnings: Some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. :) **

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

Valentine's Day was coming up, and, as much as Emma and Killian didn't want to make a big deal like people usually do, they did, but on their defence, it hella was.

The butterflies were stirring in their stomachs though they were convinced that that was definitely _not _ever going to happen today. What they would give to pin those damn butterflies on the wall for all to see. They felt it was *ahem* _appropriate _to give eachother gifts for the special say as _friends. _Especially since the whole day their friends had been cheering them on to do so.

And obviously they told them how colossal of idiots they were.

They were surprised to find so many both anonymous and names gifts, chocolates, flowers and other Valentine's Day crap they'd been given. Some were gag gifts, like those from Ruby and Elsa, that pack of condoms and that stickerbook of winky-faces and other suggestive emoticons, though they couldn't admit that they didn't send some back, too. Others, well... some were heartfelt, and it was a pain to throw some away or have to talk to them about not being interested in them.

They planned to meet with each other at their local mall, unknowing of each other's plans, but the hint of awkwardness between them in the phone call seemed to give tehm a clue. Sighing, they thought about their decision. What consequences would apply to such an action? Why?

And then perhaps they remembered how they seemed to worry and think so much, proceeding to mentally slap themselves in the face.

Killian sighed and threw his bouquet of flowers into the bin, the prettily signed friendship note crumpled and torn now. What a waste. But he knew this decision would somehow affect their relationship, though it shouldn't even be so awkward. For once he just wanted another day when they just acted normal with each other. He needed to try harder was all.

Right?

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

And it made him so embarrassed to think how much of a coward he was when she was the one to hand him flowers.

Her blush prettily covered her face in a rare shade of pink, making Killian inadvertently sigh. She turned away after giving him the bouquet, smiling nervously. "Hope you like them. Best friends are better than valentines, right?"

Killian wished to make her feel less awkward, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder to make her feel more comfortable. At his touch, her tense muscles relaxed. "Totally. But i'm still taking you to the movies, anyway."

"Yay!" Emma squealed childishly, making Killian laugh in response. "We're so watching Penguins of Madagascar! Plleeeeeeaassssee?" That just made him laugh even harder, but he played along. "What, no Fifty Shades of Grey love?"

"Fuck no. Now, that that issue's been resolved - penguins?"

"Penguins." And so she dragged him over to the ticket stand, giggling all the while, Killian still holing the bouquet tightly in his hand, though some leaves and petals fell and followed them. Tired yet curious eyes watched them with impatience, though you couldn't blame them for spying. They'd done it before, anyway. Yes, experienced stalkers. Something they all wanted on their resume.

An eventful Valentine's Day it was indeed.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please be safe this Valentine's today all you lovebirds, and all you singles? Hey, we can have a sammich party (I was telling my friend the day before how we should have a sammich day instead - MUCH MORE eventful.) together! But seriously. Have fun making fun of 'em!)**

**Don't get too sick of love for the next update of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


	20. XX: To Learn

**(A/N: I just pre-wrote a bunch of chapters, so I'm now crazily happy. :P I'm also really excited for what's to come for the future of this story, so beware!)**

**Warnings: None. YAY! *parties***

**Disclaimer: I don't Once Upon a Time or anything you may recognise. But what I _DO _own are my own ideas. :) Peace.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

That shameful feeling lasted for hours. Days. Nearly a week. It was something he should've done, and the fact she did it for him? Even repaying her with the movie ("Best. _Movie. EVER! YOU ARE THE BEST, KILLIAN!" _Emma had shrieked after the credits, letting popcorn spill onto the floor in her excitement.) he felt wasn't enough. She had the guts to give him flowers no matter how awkward and embarrassing it could've been. And though to most it wasn't such a big deal, it truly was to him. He knew her well enough to see it that way.

He thought of Eric and Ariel. What would they do in this situation? Then his hopeful thoughts dissipated. They always got through every obstacle in their way without even trying - their connection of love was so strong, like Mary Margeret and David's, Anna and Kristoff, Whale and Ruby's...

And suddenly he thought of how many couples he was friends with. He admired them so on their almost perfection and fitting together. Like they were meant to be.

Maybe going to them for advice was a good idea, he thought.

He trusted his instincts well enough. And he was off. And though he wasn't ready for Ariel's response of letting Emma take care of some of the work in the relationship, that men don't always have to do the work in a relationship, to, maybe, relax a bit more, he'd find out sooner of later.

Well, at least that was what she hoped.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

**(A/N: That's all until three more days, guys! Hoped you really enjoyed! Hope V-Day was good for you, and I'll see all you dudes in the next chapter of...**

**~ Looking After You ~**


End file.
